Devour
by Mystik
Summary: O demônio de olhos amarelos foi morto. Misteriosas mortes ocorrem com caçadores. Dean só tem um ano restante. E para complicar ainda mais, as visões de Sam começam a tomar um rumo inesperado...COMPLETA.
1. Prólogo

**Casal:** DeanxSam

**Classificação:** Slash, Angst, Darkfic

**Nota: **Se passa no final da segunda temporada, por isso desconsiderem qualquer evento ocorridos na terceira.

* * *

**Devour – Prólogo**

O sangue verteu em grande quantidade da garganta dilacerada a sua frente. A jovem de cabelos longos e negros estendeu a taça de prata, pegando o líquido escarlate, a enchendo até a borda. Ela então encostou o dedo no corpo pálido, derrubando-o no chão.

- Obrigado queridinho. – sussurrou como que confiando um segredo.

Seus olhos azuis e vítreos encararam o corpo mais uma vez antes de dar as costas para ele e ir até seu altar. Ela depositou a taça no meio de um círculo feito com terra de cemitério, logo em seguida acendendo as velas negras, quatro no total, dispostas ao redor do círculo.

- Quase pronto. – disse para si.

Ela pegou a taça e enfiou o dedo no líquido escuro, logo desenhando um pentagrama de sangue dentro do círculo e então sorriu, parecendo satisfeita. Ela lambeu o dedo, limpando-o e pegou o último ingrediente: pólvora de balas de prata. A jovem começou a recitar algo em latim, fechando os olhos, jogando pólvora no círculo. Uma pequena explosão aconteceu, e logo o sangue começou a se mexer por conta própria, formando letras aleatórias. A garota sorriu largamente.

- Ele foi eliminado não é?

O sangue formou a palavra "sim".

- E o mais novo?

"Sem mudanças".

- Quem o matou?

"O mais velho".

A jovem riu, mordendo o lábio inferior em seguida.

- Sabe o que fazer.

O sangue se agitou e logo ficou imóvel. Ela assoprou e apagou as velas. Seus olhos azuis brilharam de satisfação. Tudo havia ocorrido como o planejado. Suas visões nunca falhavam.

- Agora...só falta mais uma peça. – ela pegou a taça de sangue e brindou o ar, tomando o líquido – Dean Winchester. Você será meu.

TBC


	2. Capítulo 1

**Casal:** DeanxSam

**Classificação:** Slash, Angst, Darkfic

**Nota: **Se passa no final da segunda temporada, por isso desconsiderem qualquer evento ocorridos na terceira.

* * *

**Devour – Capítulo um**

Mercedes – Califórnia.

Sam franziu o cenho. As mãos deslizavam por sua pele molhada de forma firme e sensual, fazendo arrepios dançarem em todo o seu corpo. Ele encarou a cabeça loira, que beijava seu abdome com fervor. A pessoa ergueu os olhos, as íris claras encarando-o de volta com o carinho reservado somente a si.

- Sam?

O moreno abriu os olhos, sentando na cama com o susto de acordar tão repentinamente. Ele sentiu o peso na cama que sabia pertencer somente a uma pessoa.

- Dean?

- Tá tudo bem? – perguntou o loiro, tocando-o no ombro – Você parecia estar tendo um pesadelo.

O mais novo passou a mão pela testa, encharcada de suor. Ele piscou, os últimos vestígios de sono sumiam conforme ele sentia os primeiros raios de sol penetrando pela janela.

- Algo estranho acho. – disse por fim. Aquele sonho agora era somente um borrão.

- Estranho? Você nunca sonha com nada estranho Sammy. – comentou Dean num sorriso irônico. Ele apertou o ombro do irmão uma última vez antes de se erguer – Mas já que você acordou, que tal começarmos a trabalhar?

O moreno sorriu com aquelas palavras e jogou as cobertas para o lado, saindo da cama e indo até o banheiro, ainda sonolento. Ele jogou um pouco de água fria no rosto.

Um beijo. Quente, molhado e firme. Sua boca formigava com o ato e ele sabia que não conseguiria beijar ninguém mais assim.

Sam ergueu o rosto assustado, encarando seu reflexo no espelho. O que fora aquilo? Ele tocou a boca com a ponta dos dedos e franziu o cenho.

- Sam? Pára de se maquiar e sai logo daí!

O moreno abriu a porta do banheiro e riu sarcasticamente para o outro.

- Muito engraçado Dean.

- Obrigado, eu tento. – respondeu o loiro num piscar de olhos – Toma, eu trouxe o café da manhã.

Sam sentou-se ao ladeo de Dean e pegou o copo de plástico, assoprando antes de tomar um gole do líquido preto e açucarado.

- O que temos?

- Três vítimas nos últimos dois meses, todos caçadores, segundo Bobby. Gargantas dilaceradas. Nenhuma pista ou rastro de assassinos humanos.

- E assassinos sobrenaturais?

- Fico feliz que perguntou. – disse Dean, parecendo muito contente – Bobby achou rastros de enxofre.

Sam tomou mais um gole de café.

- Será que são os demônios que foram libertados?

- Só tem uma maneira de descobrir. – comentou o mais velho, erguendo-se – Bobby conseguiu uma pista e ela aponta para...Palo Alto.

O moreno encarou o irmão assim que ouviu aquelas palavras. Ele colocou o copo de plástico na mesa de cabeceira e suspirou.

- Tá tudo bem. Não é como se eu pudesse evitar de voltar para lá um dia.

Ele viu o irmão passar a mão nos cabelos curtos, um gesto que o deixava apreensivo. Sempre que Dean erguia suas barreiras ele fazia isso.

- Termine de se trocar Sam. Partimos em quinze minutos.

-----

Palo Alto – Califórnia.

Estranhamente, não doía mais vir para aqueles lados. Realmente, o tempo conseguia curar tudo. Sam sorriu levemente enquanto seus olhos observavam Stanford, de cima a baixo.

- Sentiu saudades?

O moreno observou de eguelha seu irmão ao seu lado. O tempo estava quente nos últimos dias e Dean abandonara a jaqueta de couro, usando apenas uma camisa jeans. Era até estranho vê-lo daquela maneira.

- Terra para Sam. Vai continuar viajando desse jeito ou vai me ajudar na pesquisa?

O mais novo revirou os olhos e foi andando, sendo seguido por Dean. Usando suas mentiras usuais, eles conseguiram acessos ao jornais da região, principalmente os relacionados com casos policiais. Era tão fácil que era até brincadeira.

Os irmãos Winchester passaram quase a tarde inteira reunindo fatos e logo conseguiram achar dois assassinatos que se encaixavam no padrão dito por Bobby.

- Todos os assassinatos ocorreram em um bar perto daqui. Ocorreram por volta da meia noite e adivinhe só...

- Caçadores? – sussurrou Dean, conversando com o irmão em voz baixa.

- Bingo.

- Isso significa que faremos uma visita ao bar esta noite? – comentou o loiro, sorrindo largamente.

- Vamos sim. A trabalho. – disse Sam antes que Dean tivesse qualquer idéia.

- Você é um estraga-prazeres. Sempre foi. – resmungou o loiro, cruzando os braços.

O jovem Winchester sorriu do jeito quase infantil do irmão, que o fazia se sentir mais velho do que realmente era.

A chuva caía abundante sobre seus corpos e a árvore em que se abrigavam não os protegiam de nada. Sam ofegava, sentindo a madeira áspera as suas costas rasparem sua pele, conforme era mais prensado contra ela. Ele abraçou o corpo a sua frente com vontade, se afogando naquele beijo, seus corpos encharcados se colando.

- Sam!

O moreno abriu os olhos, ofegando. Ele viu Dean acima de si, assim como várias outras pessoas. Ele ergueu-se e com a ajuda do irmão, ficou em pé.

- O que aconteceu?

- Nós estávamos conversando quando você começou a gemer de dor e depois desmaiou.

Sam franziu o cenho. A visão não era nada mais que um borrão, mas a sensação que ela deixara ainda estava lá. Ele ajeitou sua jaqueta e seguiu com Dean para fora da biblioteca. O sol morria no horizonte.

- Certo. Agora me diga o que viu.

O moreno voltou seu olhar para o outro.

- Como assim?

- Qual é Sam! Toda vez que você tem um ataque desses, é aquele seu negócio mental e...

- "Negócio mental?" – disse Sam, sorrindo divertido.

- Você me entendeu. De qualquer forma, anda, me fala o que você viu.

- E desde quando eu tenho que te contar tudo?

- Desde que tudo que você enxerga nessas visões vira realidade!

- Tá, tá, já entendi. O problema é que eu não me lembro.

- O que?

- Eu não me lembro! – Sam suspirou – Eu tenho tido algumas visões esses dias, algumas são fragmentos, outras deixam apenas sensações.

- Certo. E as que você lembra, sobre o que são?

Sam desviou o olhar.

- Eu não quero falar sobre isso.

O mais velho sorriu largamente.

- Esse é o meu garoto. Sammy tendo visões eróticas? Ah, eu sabia que você ainda era humano.

Sam tinha certeza que estava corado até a raiz dos cabelos. Porque Dean tinha que ser daquela maneira o tempo todo?

- Jerk. – resmungou irritado.

- Bitch. – rebateu Dean naturalmente. Ele deu um tapinha amigável nas costas dele – Anda, temos que nos preparar para essa noite irmãozinho.

-----

Ele sabia que Dean levava seu trabalho muito a sério. Mas existiam aqueles pequenos momentos em que duvidava disso. Momentos como esse.

- Qual é o seu problema Sammy?

A voz em seu ouvido pegou-o de surpresa. Ele deu um pulo, afastando-se do irmão, ouvindo a risada alta deste. O loiro apoiou o queixo contra as mãos, que se apoiavam no taco de sinuca.

- Assim está melhor. Anime-se Sammy, é um bar!

O moreno revirou os olhos, voltando a ler o livro em latim que trouxera consigo. O mais novo tomou um gole da cerveja longneck e já tinha toda sua atenção voltada para o livro, quando ouviu um sussurro.

- Ela chegou.

Ele ergueu os olhos e descobriu a fonte da voz, que pertencia a dois homens sentados na mesa a sua frente, falando em sussurros, que Sam estranhamente captava. Ele olhou na mesma direção que eles olhavam e viu quem eles observavam. Uma jovem, de quase vinte e um anos, pela sua aparência, esperava a cerveja que havia pedido, encostada no balcão do bar.

- Tem certeza que é ela?

- A descrição confere.

- Mas e se o Jimmy estiver errado?

- E ele já errou alguma vez?

Sam voltou seu olhar para o livro, pensativo. Então ergueu-se, indo até o irmão, vendo-o preparado para encaçapar a última bola e ganhar o jogo, inclinado contra a mesa, a calça jeans marcando seu corpo.

Era uma coisa que Sam vinha notando muito de uns tempos pra cá. Desde que descobrira que Dean só teria um ano de vida. Eram pequenas coisas: as sardas ao redor dos olhos verdes, as costas largas; como Dean parecia ter um estômago de avestruz e uma falta de tato absurda; como as crianças o adoravam, mesmo que ele não tivesse jeito algum com elas; como conseguia transmitir uma promessa, um fiapo de esperança a qualquer um que estivessem ajudando.

Ele sabia de tudo desde sempre. Mas agora, elas pareciam ter-se tornado mais importantes, como se ele tivesse que memoriza-las...antes que fosse tarde.

- Sam? Sammy, o que foi?

O moreno encarou o mais velho e piscou. Essa era outra coisa: cada vez que Dean estava preocupado, ele o chamava por aquele apelido. O jovem apenas passou a mão pelos cabelos e sorriu levemente, tentando esconder seus pensamentos.

- Olhe aquela garota no bar. – após cinco segundos completou – E antes que você pense besteira...acho que ela é nosso alvo.

- Você tem certeza? – perguntou Dean, sua voz adquirindo um tom sério, profissional.

Sam apontou com a cabeça, discretamente, para os dois homens na pequena mesa.

- São caçadores.

Dean concordou. Eles reconheciam o tipo há milhas de distância.

- Eles estavam comentando algo sobre ser a menina quem eles procuravam. Eu não lembro de nenhum caso na região. Você?

O loiro sorriu e bateu em suas costas.

- Por isso que você é o gênio da família. – ele viu os dois homens se erguerem – Vem, vamos segui-los.

Sam apenas assentiu e logo voltou a sua mesa, pegando o livro na mesa que estava sentado antes e seguindo com o irmão para fora do bar. Ao longe eles avistaram os homens seguindo alguém. Provavelmente a jovem. Dean retirou o revólver das costas e engatilhou. Eles foram se aproximando do ponto onde viram os dois homens virarem uma esquina e então o loiro apontou a arma. Ele arregalou os olhos.

- Puta merda.

A jovem estava com a cabeça baixa, com uma adaga na mão. Seu corpo estava encharcado de sangue. Os dois homens estavam caídos, as gargantas dilaceradas. Ela ergueu o rosto e encarou-os. Seu olhar era calmo.

- Dean Winchester, suponho?

Sam se aproximou e apontou sua arma também. Ela riu.

- E você só pode ser Sam Winchester. Realmente é um prazer conhece-los.

- Quem é você? O que é você? – exclamou Dean, sua voz fria.

Ela suspirou e passou os dedos pelo rosto, limpando o sangue que havia lá. Não ajudou muito.

- Meu nome é Nicole. Uma wicca.

O mais novo franziu o cenho.

- Você é...o que?

A jovem sorriu abertamente, como se não tivesse ouvido a pergunta.

- Vocês são bem famosos irmãos Winchester. E eu sabia que viriam atrás de mim.

Os dois arregalaram os olhos.

TBC


	3. Capítulo 2

**Casal:** DeanxSam

**Classificação:** Slash, Angst, Darkfic

**Nota: **Se passa no final da segunda temporada, por isso desconsiderem qualquer evento ocorridos na terceira.

* * *

Devour – capítulo dois

- Como eu sei que você não está mentindo? – disse Dean sério, seus olhos claros mirando os corpos no chão antes de voltar a encara-la – Esse corpos aí me dizem muita coisa sobre você. E nada de bom.

Nicole sorriu.

- Você nunca matou ninguém por sobrevivênvia? – ela olhou-o cética – Aposto que se alguém ameaçasse a vida do Sam, você não pensaria duas vezes.

O loiro hesitou. Ela riu.

- Ah...aposto que você já fez isso!

Sam engatilhou a arma.

- E quanto aos rastros de enxofre?

Ela tirou um saquinho de veludo da cintura e jogou para ele.

- Despista todo mundo não é? Mas sempre tem alguns caçadores que ainda são espertos...como esses dois.

- Se você é tão inocente assim, porque eles estavam atrás de você?

Nicole colocou ambas as mãos na cintura, lembrando muito uma professora brava.

- Você já encontrou uma bruxa que seja boazinha? Não que eu saia por aí comendo criancinhas, mas eles acreditam que eu o faço.

Dean abaixou a arma, logo em seguida recolocando a trava e guardando-a na barra da calça, nas costas. Ele pegou o saquinho das mãos de Sam e cheirou o conteúdo. Sim, era enxofre.

- Ok. Digamos que nós vamos acreditamos. Agora como sabia que víriamos atrás de você?

Nicole deu de ombros.

- Intuição feminina. – ela sorriu novamente – Como todos os outros caçadores, vocês viriam atrás de qualquer rastro de demônios, devido a guerra que irá começar.

- E o que a fez acreditar que não íriamos tentar te matar como todos eles? – perguntou Sam.

- Vocês não são como eles. – ela foi se aproximando – E vocês irão me ajudar. Eu vi isso.

- Viu?

- Você não é o único com habilidades Sam.

O loiro ergueu a mão.

- Ok, vamos freando tudo. Mesmo que você tenha habilidades, ou o que seja, que disse que iremos te ajudar?

- Vocês não querem que mais caçadores morram, certo? – ela cruzou os braços – E eu não vou deixar que eles me matem também se continuarem a me caçar.

- Ora sua...

- Calma Dean. – interveio o mais novo. Ele suspirou – Ok, e como nós vamos ajudar você?

Ela sorriu satisfeita.

- Simples. É só me levarem até a fronteira do México.

-----

Dean bufou, suas mãos apertando o volante com força, antes de relaxar, não querendo danificar nada em seu querido carro. Ele olhou para o retrovisor, observando a jovem mirar seus olhos para a estrada, distraída. Então voltou seu olhar para a frente.

- Me diz novamente porque concordei com isso?

- Por que não queremos mais ninguém morto? – respondeu Sam, sarcástico.

- Nós sempre poderíamos atirar nela.

- Meu, ela é um ser humano! – exclamou o moreno.

- Um ser humano que está ouvindo vocês. – comentou a jovem no banco de trás.

- Conversa entre família, dá licença? – exclamou Dean, sem tirar os olhos da estrada.

Sam revirou os olhos diante da infantilidade que seu irmão demonstrava com a situação. Se já não bastasse tudo que eles tinham que resolver.

Mas o moreno não estava contando toda a verdade ao loiro. Ele tinha um motivo muito forte para concordar em ajudar a wicca.

_- Acho que não deveríamos nos intrometer nos seus assuntos e deixar que você alcançasse a fronteira sozinha._

_- Há quanto tempo vem tendo essas visões diferentes Sam?_

_Os olhos claros encararam a jovem._

_- O que?_

_- Já disse que tenho habilidades parecidas com as suas. – ela sorriu, observando Dean ao longe, na loja de conveniência – Bom, mais desenvolvidas que as suas._

_- Uma das crianças especiais?_

_- Não! Apenas uma wicca, nada mais. – respondeu – Mas então...há quanto tempo essas visões vem ocorrendo?_

_Sam suspirou, olhando pra frente._

_- Desde o confronto nos portões do inferno._

_Nicole recostou-se no banco, cruzando os braços, pensativa._

_- Você não achou ainda uma maneira de salva-lo, não?_

_O moreno passou a mão pelos cabelos._

_- Não._

_- Vamos fazer o seguinte: se você me ajudar com Dean, convencendo-o a ir até o fim, e com isso eu chegar na fronteira...eu te ajudo a salva-lo. Seria o mínimo que eu poderia fazer._

_Sam virou metade do seu corpo para o banco de trás._

_- Você sabe de uma maneira?_

_- Talvez sim. Só preciso pesquisa-la mais. – ela sorriu – Mas só direi com essa condição._

_- Feito._

_Não tinha nem o que pensar ali._

O mais novo cruzou os braços, afundando um pouco no assento, sentindo seu joelho encostar no porta-luvas. Dean olhou-o de esguelha.

- Tá tudo bem Sam?

- Tudo bem. – disse, olhando para ele.

Ele faria qualquer coisa para salvar seu irmão.

-----

- Pelo menos ela não quis ficar no mesmo quarto que a gente. – comentou Dean, tirando as roupas da mochila com impaciência.

- Mesmo porque não ia caber, senhor inteligente. – comentou Sam, folheando o diário do pai.

- E você tá mesmo ok com tudo isso? Como, me explique! – exclamou o loiro, atirando um par de meias na cabeça do moreno.

Sam desviou-se como pode das meias, sem parar de folhear o diário. Dean bufou e se aproximou, retirando o caderno das mãos dele, erguendo-o e fechando a capa de couro.

- Agora me diz o que ela te prometeu.

- Do que você está falando? – disse Sam, olhando para cima para encara-lo.

- Sammy. – disse o loiro, arqueando a sobrancelha – Anda, desembucha.

O mais novo desviou o olhar, odiando aquela sensação de pego em uma travessura que sentia as vezes com Dean. Ele cruzou os braços.

- Nicole disse que conhece uma maneira.

- Maneira para que?

- Uma maneira de te tirar do trato.

O mais velho passou a mão pelos cabelos e sentou-se ao lado dele na cama, suspirando.

- Nós vamos deixa-la aqui e ir embora.

- O que? – Sam virou-se para ele – Não vamos fazer nada disso!

- Sam! O demônio foi bem claro, se eu fazer qualquer coisa para cair fora do trato, você morre! – ele encarou-o sério – E prefiro ir para o inferno a ver você morrer de novo.

O moreno sentiu sua respiração falhar com aquela declaração. Ele desviou o olhar novamente, suspirando pesado, colocando a cabeça entre as mãos. Aquele era um assunto delicado entre os irmãos Winchester. E o mais novo não queria sequer pensar na hipótese de viver com seu irmão morto por sua causa.

- Dean. – a voz era abafada – Será que você não pensa como eu me sentiria sem você aqui?

- Sammy...ai, por deus.

O mais novo sentiu uma mão calejada tocar seus cabelos e soluçou baixo, lembrando de quando Dean fazia isso quando ele tinha sete anos e acordava de pesadelos. Ele encarou o irmão mais velho, seus olhos levemente brilhantes de lágrimas não derramadas.

- Dean...me deixa tentar. Por favor. O demônio não disse nada sobre eu fazer alguma coisa...e eu preciso fazer isso.

- Você não é justo às vezes, sabia? – Dean sorriu, afagando seus cabelos – Esses olhos de cachorro abandonado ainda vai me trazer problemas. Eu vou ajuda-la se você prometer que o quer que ela vá sugerir, se falhar...você vai me deixar ir.

- Tá bom...

Mas ia funcionar. Precisava funcionar.

-----

- Sh...apenas aproveite.

Sam franziu o cenho, sua respiração acelerada. Ele sentiu aquelas mãos tocando o osso que marcava seu quadril, numa leveza quase provocativa. Ele gemeu baixo e abriu os olhos claros, encarando a cabeça loira que beijava seu estômago.

Subitamente a cabeça se ergueu e encarou-o, os olhos verdes reluzentes de desejo e amor.

- Quer mais...Sammy?

- Dean...

O loiro sorriu maliciosamente e suas mãos envolveram o membro do moreno, sentindo-o pulsar e se enrijecer entre seus dedos. Um sobe e desce vagaroso e torturante teve início e Sam arqueou as costas, gemendo mais alto, respirando rápido, suas mãos apertando os lençóis brancos e mal cuidados abaixo de si.

- Dean...

- Sh...vou te fazer implorar antes do fim.

Dean abaixou o rosto e abriu a boca, sua língua rodeando a glande daquele membro agora completamente rígido.

Sam ofegou, levantando-se da cama e com o impulso caindo dela. Em segundos o abajur foi aceso, e uma mão tocou seu ombro.

- Sam?

Ele ergueu os olhos e viu Dean encarando-o preocupado, a arma em sua mão. Ele levantou-se cambaleante e se afastou, dizendo:

- Foi só um sonho estranho, e...eu já volto.

Antes que o mais velho pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, ele fechou a porta do banheiro atrás de si. Ele agarrou a borda da pia e abriu a torneira, jogando água em seu rosto, se afastando em seguida, suas costas tocando a parede de azulejos, seu corpo deslizando até o chão.

O moreno não conseguia acreditar. Suas mãos tremiam e seu corpo suava...excitado. Ele fechou os olhos, apertando-os, mas isso significava rever as cenas do sonho novamente, com clareza digital. Ele lembrava-se de cada detalhe, dos toques e das sensações que eles produziam.

E aquilo era completamente insano e errado.

- Merda.

Sam bateu a cabeça na parede e sentiu uma onda de pânico invadir sua mente. Porque raios sonhara com aquilo?! Com seu irmão fazendo aquilo?!

- Sam! Sammy, abra essa porta agora!

Ele enterrou o rosto nas mãos, ouvindo o barulho do loiro praticamente espancando a porta. Não duvidava muito que logo ele colocaria a madeira abaixo, causando um enorme prejuízo a ambos.

Ele levantou-se contra sua vontade e foi até a porta, abrindo-a de vez.

- O que foi?!

Dean encarou-o, o punho erguido no ar, pronto pra bater na porta novamente. Ele franziu o cenho, gesto que fazia quando estava irritado, e cruzou os braços.

- Você acorda de um jeito estranho, depois se afasta de mim como se eu fosse uma praga biblíca e se tranca no banheiro. E você pergunta o que foi?!

Sam desviou o olhar. Ele respirou fundo. Duas vezes.

- Dean...poderia me deixar em paz por alguns minutos? – ele não esperou resposta – Obrigado.

E com isso trancou a porta do banheiro na cara do irmão novamente.

Dean piscou uma, duas, três vezes, antes de bufar e passar as mãos pelos cabelos, furioso. Porque Sam tinha que ser tão complicado as vezes?! Se fosse com outra pessoa, ele já teria enchido de porrada, mas...

Geralmente você perdoa as pequenas falhas de quem se ama. O loiro suspirou e encostou na porta, sentando no chão. Ia ser uma longa noite.

TBC


	4. Capítulo 3

**Casal:** DeanxSam

**Classificação:** Slash, Angst, Darkfic

**Nota: **Se passa no final da segunda temporada, por isso desconsiderem qualquer evento ocorridos na terceira.

* * *

**Devour – Capítulo três  
**

Nicole observava os dois irmãos com curiosidade, ora o mais velho, ora o mais novo. Já fazia quase quatro horas que haviam saído do motel e o silêncio era apenas cortado pelo som do rádio, que tocava a fita cassette do Metallica, Master of Puppets, pela terceira vez. A morena gostava da banda, mas aquela tensão no ar estava lhe matando. Num gesto ousado, ela inclinou-se e desligou a fita, logo em seguida falando:

- O que aconteceu com vocês dois?

Ela viu quando Dean apertou os dedos no volante, os lábios pressionados numa fina linha. A morena sorriu, feliz que arrancara alguma reação do mais velho, mesmo que fosse de irritação.

- Não aconteceu nada. – foi Sam quem respondeu, olhando a paisagem pela janela.

- É…aparentemente não aconteceu nada. – retrucou o loiro, irritado.

A jovem bruxa voltou a encostar no banco, cruzando os bracos.

- Bom, esta óbvio que algo aconteceu. Resolvam sim?

- Cala a boca e fica fora disso sim? – disse Dean, rude.

- Dean. – disse Sam, numa repreensão.

- E você Samuel, fica quieto por mais umas duas horas, ta legal?

O moreno arregalou os olhos. Dean nunca dizia seu nome inteiro. Isso só acontecera uma vez e ele prometera a si mesmo que nunca mais irritaria Dean como daquela vez. Aparentemente ele falhara. Seus lábios se comprimiram e ele voltou a olhar a paisagem enquanto cruzava os braços, não querendo analisar aquele sentimento incômodo que se instalara em seu peito, pois ele era muito próximo de outro sentimento que lhe chocara tanto na noite passada.

-----

Watsonville, Califórnia.

Nove meses, vinte dias e sete horas. Sam encarou o calendário em seu laptop, esfregando os olhos sonolentos, seus dedos começando a perder a agilidade com que digitavam. Ele não devia ficar preocupado de Dean não estar de volta, afinal era ainda duas da manhã e isso era cedo para o loiro ultimamente. O moreno suspirou, espreguiçando-se, olhando a pesquisa a sua frente. Dois meses e nada! Nada que pudesse salvar a alma de Dean. Sam apoiou os cotovelos na mesinha de mogno, enterrando o rosto contra as mãos, pontadas em sua cabeça fazendo ele franzir o cenho.

Sam agarrou a borda da cabeceira, os nós dos dedos broncos com o esforço. Seu rosto estava baixo e sua respiração acelerada.

- É assim? Quer mais?

Ele sentiu o hálito quente de Dean contra sua nuca e seu corpo todo estremeceu. Ele mordeu os lábios, sua pele formigando de calor, desejo.

- Eu quero você.

A mordida que ganhou em seu ombro por causa da sua resposta fez um gemido alto escapar da sua boca.

As batidas na porta continuavam incessantes e Sam abriu os olhos, erguendo-se da cadeira, o pobre objeto caindo com estrondo no chão com o impulso do seu corpo. Porque aquilo estava acontecendo com ele, porque?

- Sam? Está acordado?

Ele passou a mão pelos olhos e respirou fundo antes de abrir a porta.

- Sim Nicole?

- Te acordei? A luz estava acesa, então achei que estava tudo bem em vir…

- Não, eu não estava dormindo…bom, deixa pra lá. O que quer?

A morena entregou um pedaço de papel e estendeu-o, encarando Sam.

- Aqui está minha parte do trato. O começo pelo menos.

O moreno pegou o papel e abriu-o, vendo um nome, um website e um telefone.

- O que é isso? Quem é Robert?

- Um conhecido. Ele é formado em Teologia e tem um vasto conhecimento em lendas e mitos de demônios. Tenho certeza que ele vai conseguir te ajudar a encontrar o demônio que fez o contrato com Dean.

Sam encarou-a desconfiado.

- Como você sabe tanto sobre nós?

Nicole sorriu.

- Nesse mundo de caçadores, as notícias, e os detalhes, voam.

O moreno suspirou.

- E depois de ligar pra ele?

- Eu disse que era apenas um pedaço do nosso trato, o resto vem depois que…

Uma batida na porta interrompeu sua fala. Uma batida mais forte se seguiu e a porta foi escancarada. Dean entrou cambaleante, uma loira seguindo atrás dele, dando risadinhas bebadas.

- Ops! Muita força na port…o que essa bruxa ta fazendo aqui?

Nicole cruzou os braços e arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Tem certeza que você tem condições de exigir qualquer explicação?

- Quem é ele gatinho? – perguntou a loira, beijando o ombro dele.

Sam estreitou os olhos e cruzou os braços, o sentimento incômodo em seu peito ganhando força. Ele encarou Dean com raiva e disse:

- Dean, precisamos conversar.

O loiro encarou-o com a mesma força no olhar, cruzando os braços.

- Mesmo Sam? Voce quer conversar comigo?

A morena mordeu o lábio e sutilmente aproximou-se da outra garota, tocando o ombro dela.

- Melhor deixarmos os dois a sós. Assuntos de família, aparentemente.

Sem esperar qualquer resposta, Nicole empurrou a garota pra fora do quarto e fechou a porta atrás de si. Sam encarou a porta por segundos antes de abrir os braços com raiva.

- Então é isso? É assim que você vai jogar sua vida fora? Vai desistir sem lutar?

Dean foi até uma das camas e sentou-se, comecando a retirar a jaqueta de couro.

- Caso você tenha esquecido Sam, minha vida já está perdida. E sim, não vou lutar contra o contrato e você sabe muito bem porque.

Sam abriu e fechou os punhos, querendo socar algo e se contendo para que esse algo não fosse seu irmão mais velho.

- Dois meses cara! Por dois meses eu vejo você se jogando de cabeça em brigas, jogos, bebidas…você pode escolher. Eu estou tentando te salvar, mas você parece cada vez mais distante!

O loiro levantou-se num rompante que fez o moreno dar dois passos para trás. Dean segurou-o pelo braço, num aperto doloroso.

- Distante? Eu estou distante? E você que tem se enfiado cada vez mais nos livros, sem contar o nojo com o qual você me tratou noite passada!

Sam desvencilhou-se da mão de Dean, encarando-o.

- Então é disso que se trata? Da noite passada?

- Não é nada disso! – Dean passou as mãos pelos cabelos em frustração – Você está obcecado com isso, você esqueceu tudo a sua volta, só pra me salvar e eu… - o loiro desviou o olhar.

Em dois passos o mais novo segurou o irmão pelos ombros, não deixando-o que ele erguesse suas muralhas.

- E você o que Dean?

O mais velho afastou a mão em seu ombro com um safanão, mas Sam resistiu, fazendo Dean segura-la pelo pulso. Os olhos claros encontraram os do irmão mais novo.

- Eu não mereço ser salvo.

O moreno afastou-se bruscamente, os olhos arregalados. Sua respiração pesou e sua garganta travou.

- O que aconteceu para que você ache que sua vida vale tão pouco? – Sam sussurrou e se amaldiçoou por sua voz ter falhado.

O loiro encarou-o e se aproximou, tocando no rosto do irmão.

- Minha vida não vale nada perto da sua.

Sam respirou fundo, seu coração acelerando. Ele pegou a mão em seu rosto, seus dedos se entrelaçando nos do irmão.

- Você está errado. Sua vida vale muito pra mim.

Algo diferente brilhou nos olhos de Dean e Sam desviou o olhar, o sentimento incômodo se instalando em seu peito novamente.

- Só fale isso se você realmente se importa.

O moreno voltou os olhos para o irmão.

- Mas eu realmente…

Ele cortou sua fala quando uma pontada em sua cabeça o fez se ajoelhar no chão.

- Sam? Sammy!

Ele observava tudo de olhos arregalados. O corpo a sua frente, uma loira de vinte e poucos anos, agonizava enquanto Dean lia as palavras em latim. Ela gritava e se contorcia mas o loiro não parecia se importar. Foi quando alguém abraçou seu irmão por trás e sussurrou algo em seu ouvido. Para sua surpresa Dean deixou o diário do pai deles cair no chão e sorriu diabólico. Ele recomeçou o exorcismo mas não era nada parecido com o que Sam tinha ouvido antes.

- Fala comigo Sam!

O mencionado abriu os olhos e encarou seu irmão a sua frente. Sua respiração estava pesada e sua cabeça ainda latejava de dor.

- Sam…anda irmãozinho, fala alguma coisa…

O moreno respirou fundo e aos poucos contou a estranha visão que acabara de ter.

- Foi bizarro demais Dean…aquele não era você.

- Hey. – o loiro pegou o rosto do irmão com ambas as mãos – Essa visão não vai acontecer. Você me conhece melhor que ninguém Sammy e sabe que eu nunca machucaria algo que não fosse sobrenatural.

Sam sorriu, mas por dentro temia que aquela visão virasse realidade.

-----

- Pode deixar que eu já sei o caminho. – disse a loira, soltando a mão que a segurava e indo embora sozinha.

A pessoa apenas observou enquanto a mulher ia embora e sentiu quando a sombra parou ao seu lado.

- Como estão indo nossos planos?

- Como planejado.

- E o ponto fraco do mais novo?

- Sendo explorado como você mandou.

A pessoa sorriu enquanto seus olhos seguiam a figura loira virar a esquina.

- Sabe o que fazer.

A sombra assentiu e seguiu a mulher. Um grito pôde ser ouvido ecoando na noite e depois silêncio. Ela sorriu.

- Hora da parte dois do plano começar Winchesters.

TBC


	5. Capítulo 4

**Casal:** DeanxSam

**Classificação:** Slash, Angst, Darkfic

**Nota: **Se passa no final da segunda temporada, por isso desconsiderem qualquer evento ocorridos na terceira.

* * *

**Devour - Capítulo quatro  
**

- Acordem Sam! Dean!

O moreno abriu os olhos, logo sentando-se na cama. Ele encarou o relógio de cabeceira, vendo que era oito horas da manhã. O mais novo voltou seus olhos para o lado e percebeu que seu irmão ainda dormia. Na mesma cama que ele.

Sam se afastou com rapidez e o resultado disso foi que ele caiu no chão. Ele levantou-se, sentindo suas costas protestarem com o impacto, mas ao menos pôde constatar que ainda estava vestido. E seu irmão também, se o que Dean usava para dormir poderia ser considerado 'vestido'.

- Sam, Dean!

O jovem Winchester virou seus olhos para a porta e franziu o cenho, estranhando porque Nicole estaria os chamando naquele horário. Ele atravessou o quarto e abriu a porta apenas para encarar o rosto aflito da morena.

- O que houve?

- A gente precisa ir, rápido! Algo...aconteceu.

- Como assim algo? – disse Dean, sentando-se na cama.

Sam encarou o irmão com o canto dos olhos. A noite, após aquela visão, estava um borrão na sua mente e ele não se lembrava quais fatos levaram ambos a dormir na mesma cama. Não que ele estivesse reclamando. Na verdade longe disso, e era essa conclusão que o assustava.

- Morte. Das feias. – a morena coçou a cabeça – E acho que...demoníaca. Se bem que essa é mais a área de vocês, não?

O loiro levantou-se totalmente, indo em direção a sua calça jeans, em silêncio. Esse era o código que Sam conhecia muito bem: hora de investigar.

--

Sam enviou o e-mail, logo mordendo os lábios, enquanto voltava a página que estava pesquisando. Só esperava que esse tal de Robert respondesse o mais rápido possível. E de preferência quando Dean não estivesse por perto.

A página pessoal do professor era no mínimo interessante. Robert Crown era um renomado pesquisador da Universidade do Texas, especializado em mitologia, principalmente mitologia demoníaca. Ele no mínimo deveria ter tido algum contato com o sobrenatural, pois ninguém se aprofundava naquela área sem a 'experiência' básica.

O Winchester mais novo espreguiçou-se, encarando o céu, perdido em pensamentos. Ele fechou os olhos, suspirando pesarosamente. Foi quando uma sombra se fez em seu rosto e ele abriu os olhos. Sua respiração ficou suspensa.

Dean estava a centímetros do seu rosto, um sorriso leve e quase arteiro adornando aquele rosto. Os olhos verdes brilhavam em divertimento.

- Vai ficar quanto tempo dormindo nessa cadeira, irmãozinho?

Sam quase caiu para trás com o susto que levou. Ele ergueu-se da cadeira que sentava, ainda encarando o irmão, perplexo. Dean mrodeu o lábio inferior, impedindo uma risada.

- O que o deixou tão distraído, Sam?

Nicole escolheu esse momento para estender um copo de café na frente do rosto de Dean. O loiro piscou.

- O que significa isso?

- Preto, sem açúcar, acertei? - a morena olhou de relance para Sam, piscando conspiratoriamente - Já contou ao seu irmão o que descobrimos?

- Ah, sobre isso. - começou Dean, pegando o copo da mão da jovem e inalando o líquido antes de começar a toma-lo - Aquilo certamente foi obra de algum demônio. Não só com os traços de enxofre e tudo mais, mas dessa vez temos alguns testemunhos.

- Que tipo de testemunhos? - perguntou o irmão mais novo, terminando seu capuccino, internamente agradecido pela intervenção de Nicole.

- Parentes e amigos próximos das vítimas disseram que eles estavam agindo...estranhos, alguns dias antes da morte. Como se estivessem sendo perseguidos por algo invísivel.

Sam paralisou ao ouvir aquilo. Ele levantou os olhos, encarando as íris verdes do irmão. Ele engoliu em seco e respirou fundo.

- Tem certeza que...eles não estavam sendo perseguidos por...

- Não, eles não frequentaram nenhuma encruzilhada nos últimos dez anos. - cortou Dean, sua voz seca.

- Mas a descrição bate muito com...

- Você acha que eu não chequei isso, Sam?!

Nicole tomou um gole de café, quieta. Sam suspirou, desviando o olhar.

- Claro que você checou Dean. É só que...

- Sam. - a voz tinha um tom definitivo - Vou ligar para o Bobby e passar as novas informações que temos.

Sem dizer mais nada, Dean levantou-se e saiu do local onde estavam sentados, se dirigindo a um local mais quieto para poder usar o celular. Nicole depositou seu copo vazio em cima da mesa e cruzou os braços, encarando Sam.

- E aí, conseguiu falar com Robert?

- Como sabe que falei com ele?

- Eu interrompi a conversa, não interrompi? - comentou a bruxa, arrumando os cabelos - E ele, o que respondeu?

- Eu mandei um email para ele com os dados que já encontrei e ele disse que logo mandaria uma resposta.

- Que bom.

- Nicole, e se ele demorar? E se a resposta que ele me der não adiantar de nada? - perguntou o moreno, expressando seus medos em voz alta.

- Não podemos nos adiantar Sam. Primeiro vamos ouvir a resposta dele e depois...bem depois nós vemos o que iremos fazer.

Sam ia dizer algo, mas viu quando Dean voltava. Ele engoliu o resto do seu capuccino e levantou os olhos, observando o irmão. Os lábios dele estavam comprimidos, gesto que ele fazia muito quando estava irritado ou preocupado com algo.

E porque ele estava reparando nos lábios do irmão? Sam desviou o olhar, se xingando internamente de todos os nomes possíveis. O loiro sentou-se novamente ao lado dele.

- E então, o que Bobby disse? - perguntou Sam, rezando que sua voz saísse a mais neutra possível.

- Ele disse ter uma teoria, na qual confirmaria somente depoi que checasse algo. Mas, ele deu esse nome para mim, disse ser de um caçador da região, que pode nos ajudar e muito.

Sam pegou o pedaço de papel das mãos do irmão, examinando o nome.

- Não é muito longe daqui, poderíamos visita-lo enquanto esperamos Bobby nos ligar.

- Bom, garotos, me liguem quando vocês terminarem. - disse Nicole, levantando-se.

- Você não vem com a gente? - perguntou Dean, encarando-a.

- Bom, primeiro, eu não sou uma caçadora. Segundo, eu não estou interessada no caso, só estou pegando carona com vocês.

- E se quisermos ir embora e deixa-la aqui, comendo poeira?

- Sei que não farão isso. Certo Sam? - completou a morena, encarando o irmão mais novo - Vejo vocês mais tarde, gatinhos.

Dean encarou as costas da jovem por cinco segundos, antes de voltar seu olhar para o irmão.

- Eu sei que ela lhe prometeu ajuda para me salvar, mas o que exatamente ela fez até agora?

- Você não queria saber de ajuda, portanto eu não vou te contar. - disse Sam, teimosamente, erguendo-se também - Vamos indo? Eu quero passar na biblioteca enquanto você conversa com esse tal de Richard.

Dean suspirou, esfregando um dos olhos.

- Que seja garoto nerd, vamos indo.

Ótimo. Aquilo daria tempo para o professor Robert responder seu email. Sam guardou seu laptop na mochila e logo seguiu o irmão.

--

Sam lia e relia o email, seus olhos se arregalando a cada vez que processava aquelas palavras. Não podia acreditar.

'_Existe uma maneira de salvar seu irmão._'

Apenas aquela simples frase fazia seu coração dar triplos mortais em seu peito. O moreno mordeu os lábios, lendo novamente o email, de cima a baixo.

- E então?

Os olhos claros se ergueram da tela do computador, encarando Nicole. Assim que recebera a resposta do professor, ele ligara para a morena. Sam fez um gesto para ela sentar-se e ela se acomodou a sua frente.

- Anda Sam, fala logo!

O jovem Winchester virou a tela do laptop, mostrando o email para ela.

- Reconhece?

Nicole foi lendo e um sorriso se abriu em seu rosto. Ela voltou o laptop a posição original e encarou Sam.

- Sim, reconheço. É um feitiço bastante antigo, da época Greco-romana, para ser exata.

-Então você sabe o que é preciso para realiza-lo?

- Sam, - a jovem coçou a cabeça - Você sabe que esse feitiço nunca foi presenciado em épocas atuais e pode haver efeitos colaterais, certo? É como se vocês realizassem um exorcismo mal feito, pode sair muito errado.

- Não me importa! - exclamou Sam, recebendo os olhares indignados dos frequentadores do local. - Eu não vou perder sequer um minuto me perguntando se ele funciona ou não, eu tenho que tentar.

Nicole encarou-o por algum tempo, antes de suspirar.

- Tudo bem, quem sou eu para faze-lo desistir? - ela ergueu-se, acenando com a cabeça - Anda, vamos.

- Como assim?

- Precisamos de luz do dia se quisermos realizar o feitiço e eu estou assumindo que você não quer Dean presente, certo?

Sam já se levantava, arrumando seus pertences.

- Mas não precisamos dele lá?

- Não, só precisamos de algo dele. - a morena levantou o dedo indicador, encostando no peito de Sam - Mas primeiro eu preciso perguntar: o quão longe você está disposto a ir para salvar seu irmão?

O moreno encarou-a quando ouviu a pergunta. A resposta era mais que óbvia, mas sua mente não pôde deixar de refletir por alguns segundos.

Se fosse há algum tempo atrás, mesmo há dois anos atrás, ele talvez pensasse que ele iria até onde fosse possível for. Mas tanta coisa mudara desde então, praticamente sua vida dera uma guinada de trezentos e sessenta graus.

E depois da conversa da noite passada com seu irmão, somado aos estranhos sonhos que ele tivera, a simples idéia de perde-lo agora lhe parecia insuportável. Estava na hora de parar de fugir.

- O quão longe for preciso. Eu faço qualquer coisa para salva-lo.

A morena mordeu o lábio inferior, retirando seu dedo do peito do moreno.

- E está preparado para as consequências?

Aquilo só endureceu sua decisão.

- Sim, eu estou preparado.

- Bom, se é assim...vamos indo Sam, temos algumas coisas para encontrar.

--

- Tem uma faca para emprestar?

Sam piscou, mas estendeu sua faca para a jovem, que segurou-a com cuidado. Ela estendeu a mão.

- Sua mão esquerda, por favor.

- Mas o que...

- Sam.

Ele deu de ombros e estendeu a mão esquerda. Ela segurou-o pelo pulso. Eles estavam em volta de um intricado círculo de magia, feito a giz por Sam. As velas tremulavam no fim da tarde, os raios solares refletindo na bacia cheia de água. Nicole franziu o cenho, se concentrando.

- Pode começar.

Sam começou a recitar, segurando seu papel com a mão direita.

- Clavis di fatum, spiritus praeda. Su libertas pronuntiatio.

Nicole fez um corte transversal na palma da mão de Sam e jogou em cima dele, o perfume que haviam roubado de Dean. O moreno sibilou quando o líquido atingiu seu corte, entrando em contato com o seu sangue.

- Amor, amore compensatur. Pronuntiatio a mi frater spiritus, everteri mi sanguis, obsignare a mi proprius.

A jovem pegou a bacia com água e deixou em frente a Sam. Então ela se afastou. O moreno enfiou a mão machucada na água gelada, sibilando outra vez. Mas sua postura era cada vez mais resoluta.

- Dean Winchester, mi frater, pronuntiatio tu spiritus, libertare di infernus. - ele respirou fundo - Amen.

Um choque transpassou seu corpo inteiro e ele só pôde ouvir a voz de Nicole, preocupada com ele, antes de desmaiar.

TBC


	6. Capítulo 5

**Casal:** DeanxSam

**Classificação:** Slash, Angst, Darkfic

**Nota: **Se passa no final da segunda temporada, por isso desconsiderem qualquer evento ocorridos na terceira.

* * *

Devour - Capítulo cinco

Sam abriu os olhos, tentando afastar os pequenos pontos coloridos que dançavam em sua visão com um pequeno balançar de cabeça.

- Seu idiota.

O moreno quase pulou da cama ao ouvir a voz de Dean ao seu lado. Ele virou o rosto para a direita e encontrou olhos furiosos o encarando. Sam engoliu em seco.

- Há quanto tempo...?

- Estou aqui vendo o burro do meu irmão desacordado? Três horas. Vai saber quanto tempo antes disso você já estava assim.

Sam suspirou, agora encarando o rádio relógio que piscava em letras vermelhas o horário das dez e meia da noite. Sua mão esquerda ardia levemente por causa do corte. Ele fechou os olhos novamente, tentando soar neutro enquanto sussurrava,

- Eu tive que tentar.

- Tentar o que? Se matar?

- Ele não está morto, Dean.

Sam abriu os olhos, encarando Nicole enquanto ele sentava lentamente na cama. A jovem estava em uma das poltronas do quarto, as pernas e os braços cruzados. Ele ouviu seu irmão bufar.

- Maldita hora que eu deixei você vir conosco.

- Você só me deixou vir porque Sam pediu, então não venha dar uma de coitado pra cima de mim.

- Calem a boca, vocês dois.

Tanto Dean quanto Nicole voltaram seu olhar para Sam. O jovem Winchester tinha o cenho franzido, inconscientemente segurando a mão machucado no colo.

- Dean eu fiz o que eu tinha que fazer para te salvar e você não pode me impedir de tentar. Nicole, agradeço sua ajuda mas deixe que eu sei como lidar com o meu irmão.

A morena levantou-se, jogando os cabelos para trás. Ela sorriu, tirando alguma poeira imaginária da jaqueta.

- Bom, vou deixa-lo a sós então para que você lide com ele Sam.

Ela caminhou até a porta e abriu-a, saindo. Ambos os irmãos suspiraram. Foi quando Dean levantou-se da sua cama e sentou-se de frente com Sam.

- Me deixar ver.

O moreno piscou.

- O que?

- Me deixa ver sua mão irmãozinho.

Sam estendeu a mão machucada, que estava apenas enfaixada. Dean fez um barulho com a língua em desaprovação e começou a tirar a gaze cuidadosamente. Sam sibilou baixo quando o último pedaço foi retirado, já que estava levemente grudado ao sangue seco do corte. Quando terminou, Dean levantou-se.

- Vou pegar o kit de primeiro socorros e pelo menos fazer um curativo decente na sua mão.

O coração de Sam palpitou com aquelas palavras e ele apenas acenou a cabeça. Por mais que ele sempre soubera o quanto seu irmão era superprotetor, esses pequenos gestos sempre o surpreendiam.

Dean voltou com uma pequena caixa branca e sentou-se de frente com ele novamente, pegando sua mão com cuidado, depositando-a em sua coxa. Ele abriu o kit, pegando o iodo em spray, logo em seguida voltando a segurar a mão de Sam.

- Isso vai doer.

- Eu sei. - respondeu Sam, apertando os lábios, já se preparando.

Ao primeiro contato com o iodo, Sam grunhiu, sentindo a ardência chata. Inconscientemente Dean deslizou o polegar pelo pulso do irmão, acariciando a pulsação, como que para distrai-lo da dor.

E como distraía. Sam desviou seu olhar para os dedos calejados que agora cuidavam de si com tanta delicadeza, como já haviam feito centenas de vezes antes. O moreno se impressionava como aquelas mãos podiam matar criaturas sobrenaturais, desmontar e montar armas em questão de segundos, socar com uma força assustadora, e ao mesmo tempo, dar carinho ou ter cuidado.

- Pronto, agora é só enfaixar decentemente.

Sam levantou o olhar, corando levemente quando observou Dean na penumbra do quarto, os olhos verdes reluzindo com a luz do abajur de cabeceira. Dean pegou uma gaze nova e começou a enfaixar a mão do seu irmão, tentando não apertá-la muito, mas deixá-la firme. O moreno respirou fundo, soltando o ar devagar. Dean lambeu os lábios, concentrado, e aquele gesto fez o coração de Sam dar outro salto em seu peito. O que estava acontecendo com ele? Desde quando a boca do seu irmão lhe parecia tão tentadora?

- Sammy?

O mais novo piscou, vendo agora o loiro o encarando com preocupação. Ele pigarreou, desviando o olhar por breves momentos.

- Obrigado Dean.

- Se você fizer algo estúpido novamente, eu mesmo corto você. E não vai ser a mão.

Sam riu antes de sentir a pontada em sua cabeça.

- Ouch.

- Sam?

O moreno voltou a encarar o irmão, mas outra pontada, mais dolorida, o fez franzir o cenho de dor.

- Sam!

Dean puxou-o pela cintura e ele foi com gosto, logo afogando-se na boca pecaminosa do seu irmão. Sua língua enroscou-se na dele com fervor, pequenos gemidos escapando do beijo quando ele sentia as mãos calejadas de Dean tocando seus quadris com possessividade, ao mesmo tempo que o movimento cadenciado dentro de si acendia fagulhas de prazer.

- Dean...

- Mova-se comigo Sammy.

Aquela voz rouca o fez gemer com os lábios colados ao do loiro, seu próprio quadril rebolando em resposta, sentindo aquele membro rígido entrar mais e mais fundo em si.

- Mais, eu quero mais, mais fundo.

- Tudo que você quiser irmãozinho.

Dean segurou-o pelo quadril enquanto se inclinava, jogando-o contra a cama, para possuí-lo mais fervorosamente.

- Sammy! Fala comigo!

O mais novo abriu os olhos, vendo Dean acima de si e todo seu corpo pareceu pegar fogo com aquela constatação. Logo sua mente registrou que ele estava completamente vestido e Dean apenas o encarava, preocupado, usando roupas também.

- Dean?

- Graças a Deus! Você praticamente desmaiou na minha frente cara, achei que ia ter que te levar para um hospital! Foi uma de suas visões de novo?

Visões. Então aquilo fora uma visão...novamente. O moreno tentou ignorar a pequena decepção que aquela constatação lhe proporcionou e tentou sentar na cama, apenas para Dean tocar seu ombro, impedindo-o.

- Não. Você deve estar exausto se desmaiou daquela maneira. Fica deitado.

- Mas...

- Apenas fica deitado.

Aquele tom definitivo o fez parar de se mover e realmente ficar deitado na cama. Sam encarou o teto, tentando enterrar aqueles estranhos sentimentos que cada vez mais afloravam sua mente e seu coração.

- Você ainda não me disse o que aquele tal de Richard comentou sobre o caso.

Ele sentiu quando Dean sentou-se ao seu lado, sua cabeça muito próxima à coxa do irmão. O loiro suspirou antes de falar.

- Nada de muito concreto, que já não tivéssemos investigado antes. Mas ele disse ter uma segunda teoria e precisava de um tempo para pesquisar.

- Quanto tempo exatamente?

Dean sorriu.

- Nem tanto assim, ele falou que podemos passar por lá amanhã a tarde.

Sam moveu a cabeça, como que demonstrando que ouvira. Ele voltou a analisar as sombras distorcidas no teto quando a mão do irmão lhe assustou. Ele sentiu os dedos começarem a acariciar seus cabelos, num cafuné que não sentia desde os seus dez anos.

- Sammy?

O mais novo suspirou, fechando os olhos, seu coração batendo apressado.

- Yeah..?

- Me diz que o que você fez não foi algo estúpido. Que não vai custar sua vida ou algo igualmente drástico.

Sam suspirou, tentando apenas sentir aqueles dedos lhe dando um carinho tão raro. Aparentemente, o único efeito colateral até agora fora o seu desmaio de mais de cinco horas. Fora isso, ele não sentia nada de diferente, nenhum 'efeito colateral' por assim dizer.

Inconscientemente ele virou-se de lado e afundou o rosto no travesseiro, resmungando algo ininteligível. Ele ouviu Dean rir baixo e logo seu irmão se mexeu, deitando-se ao seu lado, ficando de frente com ele.

- Sammy?

- Não foi nada estúpido. Prometo Dean. - murmurou Sam, quase dormindo novamente.

Ele sentiu quando o irmão tocou sua cintura lentamente, quase timidamente e sem pensar muito, ele se aproximou mais, aconchegando-se naquele abraço, sua mente embaralhada pelo cansaço e pelas sensações novas que afloravam dentro de si.

Sam sentiu quando Dean beijou sua testa, murmurando um tímido boa noite e vagamente ele pensou que foi daquela forma que acabaram dormindo na noite passada, por causa da sua visão. Dean lhe fazendo cafuné, tentando alivia-lo das sensações ruins de ver seu irmão...seu Dean tão diferente.

- Boa noite Sammy.

As palavras sussurradas junto a sua pele lhe soaram extremamente carinhosas e tudo que ele pode fazer foi suspirar antes se entregar a escuridão novamente.

Enquanto sentia seu irmão mais novo adormecer em seus braços, como na noite passada, Dean suspirou, xingando internamente seu coração para que parasse de bater tão loucamente. Aquilo era conforto para Sam e nada mais; ele não devia erguer muito suas esperanças.

Não é como se um dia Sam fosse retribuir todo o amor que Dean sentia por ele. Não é como se Sam se sentisse da mesma maneira...

TBC


	7. Capítulo 6

**Casal:** DeanxSam

**Classificação:** Slash, Angst, Darkfic

**Nota: **Se passa no final da segunda temporada, por isso desconsiderem qualquer evento ocorridos na terceira. Agradeçam a Miss Dartmoor por esse capítulo ter saído tão rápido! xD Agora é sua vez de cumprir sua parte do acordo. (pisca inocente)

* * *

**Devour - Capítulo seis**

Sam abriu os olhos, sentindo que sua cabeça doía bem menos que na noite anterior. Ele suspirou, piscando, tentando afastar a nuvem de sono da sua mente. Seu coração começou a bater rápido quando seu olhar focalizou o rosto de Dean a sua frente, tão próximo do seu. Ele percorreu aquele rosto, notando as pequenas sardas espalhadas por aquela pele. Sua boca secou e ele lambeu os lábios, tentando umedecê-los quando uma vontade insana de decorar cada pontinho daquele surgiu. Com a língua.

- Uhn...Sammy...- murmurou Dean, ainda dormindo, franzindo o cenho e afundando mais o rosto no travesseiro.

O moreno soltou a respiração que prendia, se afastando um pouco do irmão. Ele sentou-se na cama, inspirando e expirando devagar, tentando acalmar seu coração. Estranhamente, nada em sua vida tinha lhe dado tanto pânico quanto agora. E olha que ele já tinha visto _muita_ coisa na sua vida. Sam levantou-se, indo para o banheiro, ainda sentindo o coração bater rapidamente. Ele fechou a porta atrás de si, logo retirando a roupa que usara para dormir, ligando o chuveiro. Ele logo entrou debaixo da água morna, suspirando quando ela começou a massagear suas costas tensas. Ele encostou a testa contra os azulejos frios, fechando os olhos.

Sam queria arrancar seu cérebro por sequer pensar em coisas tão malucas, coisas que nunca ocorreram antes. Ok, se ele fosse sincero, talvez tivessem ocorrido, mas ele era jovem, adolescente e inexperiente. Aquilo nem sequer passara pela sua cabeça em anos.

- Droga. - murmurou baixo Sam, dando um soco contra o azulejo.

Ele regulou a água deixando-a mais quente, sentindo o vapor tomar conta do pequeno banheiro. Foi quando uma pontada de dor o fez quase ajoelhar.

- Não...de novo não. -murmurou dolorido, seus dedos agarrando contra o azulejo.

- Sh..calma.

Sam arfou, seu hálito quente e excitado criando gotas de vapor contra o azulejo do banheiro. A água caía em abundância contra seus corpos e ele podia sentir a boca de Dean deslizando contra sua nuca, mordendo e beijando. Mãos firmes agarraram o seu quadril.

- Dean...

- Sh...logo.

Ele gemeu abafado contra o azulejo quando sentiu o irmão penetrá-lo lentamente, centímetro por centímetro. Suas mãos deslizaram pra baixo, entrelaçando seus dedos contra as mãos cravadas em sua cintura. O movimento fez Dean entrar todo dentro de si. Sam exclamou, entre dor e prazer. Dean grunhia contra sua pele, beijando suas espáduas, a água quente parecendo evaporar quando tocava seus corpos. Ele empinou a bunda, sentindo aquele membro entrar mais fundo e logo começaram a se mexer, Sam indo de encontro a Dean e o loiro entrando e saindo dele com ardor. O vapor começou a aumentar, assim como os gemidos. Sam apertou os dedos entrelaçados nos seus e logo suas mãos direitas fecharam-se em volta do seu membro, começando uma masturbação intensa, no ritmo das estocadas dentro de si.

- Sam! Sam, você está bem?

Sam abriu os olhos claros, arfando, gemendo, sua cabeça agora apenas latejando levemente. Ele estava esparramado contra o chão do box, suas costas geladas por causa do azulejo atrás de si. Sua mão direita apertou o membro enrijecido contra seus dedos e ele gemeu baixo.

Outra visão. Elas estavam ficando mais freqüentes, mais fortes...mais intensas. Sam soltou seu membro, sentindo a excitação ainda correndo forte contra seu corpo. Ele ergueu-se, apoiando-se na parede.

- Eu estou terminando o banho!! - gritou finalmente e ouviu o grunhido do irmão, que significava que ele tinha ouvido.

Ele ignorou aquele grunhido enquanto colocava a água numa temperatura congelante.

-----

- Então...Richard? Achou algo?

O homem a frente deles tomou um longo gole da garrafa de vodka em suas mãos. Apesar do seu estado obviamente alcoolizado, a mão na 45 era firme.

- Vocês estão lidando com um demônio de alto escalão.

Dean e Sam arquearam a sobrancelha. Richard suspirou, soltando a arma na mesa e passando a mão livre pelos olhos. Ele pegou um dos livros e jogou para eles.

- Eu diria que um demônio da mesma escala de Azazel.

- Azazel?

- O demônio de olhos amarelos? Soa familiar?

Os irmãos Winchester se entreolharam e Sam pegou o livro, folheando-o. Dean coçou a nuca, apreensivo.

- E porque esse demônio está agindo desse jeito, matando essas pessoas, como se um cão dos infernos estivesse atrás delas?

- Sinceramente? Eu não sei. Tudo que sei é que ele tem poder para controlá-los. Digo, os cães do inferno. Foi a melhor pista que consegui até agora.

Sam levantou-se subitamente, ainda segurando o livro.

- Obrigado pela ajuda Richard. Se importa se eu pegar o livro emprestado?

Dean levantou-se também.

- Nem um pouco filho, por mim, você pode até levá-lo embora.

- Sammy, acho que...

- Obrigado Richard. Vamos indo Dean?

O loiro apenas estreitou os olhos quando viu o irmão mais novo sair da sala, sem ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer, ignorando-o. Ele sorriu amarelo para Richard, antes de se retirar também. Assim que estava a sós, seguindo o passo apressado de Sam até o Impala, ele rosnou, raivoso.

-----

- O que raios foi aquilo Sam?! - exclamou Dean, assim que estacionou o carro em frente ao quarto de motel deles.

- Não sei do que você está falando.

- Não me venha com essa Sammy. - retrucou o loiro num som baixo e irritado.

O mais novo apenas abriu a porta, saindo do carro, ouvindo os trovões ecoarem nos céus, sinal de que viria uma tempestade daquelas. Ele foi andando para longe de Dean, em direção aos fundos do motel, onde uma pequena piscina se encontrava, circundada por árvores. Mas sabia que não seria deixado em paz. Prova disso foi quando sentiu a mão calejada lhe segurar pelo braço dolorosamente, virando-o para si.

- Não se afaste desse jeito de mim Sammy, não sem antes me dar explicações.

O mais novo sentiu a raiva subir por sua garganta, borbulhante. Ele se livrou do aperto de Dean com um safanão.

- Vamos embora dessa cidade e cair fora desse caso Dean.

O loiro riu, o som ácido e sem humor algum.

- Vai ter que elaborar melhor que isso para me convencer irmãozinho.

Sam passou os dedos pelos cabelos, frustrado.

- Não percebe Dean? Se investigarmos isso mais a fundo, poderemos encontrar mais do que barganhamos.

- Sam, nós sempre encontramos mais do que barganhamos.

- Dean, desta vez é diferente! - exclamou Sam - Esse demônio, ele controla os cães do inferno!

- E você está com medinho por causa disso, é? - desdenhou o loiro, cruzando os braços.

Outro trovão cruzou os céus.

- E se esse demônio for aquele que tem o contrato da sua alma, hein?

- Nós vamos acabar com ele, porque esse é o nosso trabalho!

- Prefiro ver outras pessoas morrerem do que ver você no inferno antes do tempo!!

Um trovão mais alto caiu e logo a chuva abundante despencou sobre eles. As gotas gélidas se confundiam com as lágrimas não derramadas nos olhos de Sam. Dean o encarava, suas roupas se encharcando rapidamente, seu cabelo caindo em sua testa, escurecido pela água.

- Sam...

- Dean...

Antes que qualquer um dos dois pudesse dizer algo mais, Dean agarrou Sam pela camisa, beijando-o. O mais novo entrou em choque por cinco segundos, antes de segurar Dean pela nuca, virando o corpo e prensando o irmão contra uma das árvores próximas. O beijo se aprofundou com desespero e logo Dean virou o corpo, prensando Sam contra a árvore.

A chuva caía abundante sobre seus corpos e a árvore em que se abrigavam não os protegiam de nada. Sam ofegava, sentindo a madeira áspera as suas costas rasparem sua pele, conforme era mais prensado contra ela. Ele abraçou o corpo a sua frente com vontade, se afogando naquele beijo, seus corpos encharcados se colando.

O tempo e espaço voaram num borrão entre eles. Quando Sam deu por si, eles caíram deitados juntos na cama do quarto em que estavam hospedados, as mãos ágeis e excitadas de Dean arrancando sua camisa com força. O mais novo ouviu o tecido rasgar, mas não podia se importar menos. Ele enlaçou as pernas na cintura do irmão, ofegando contra aquela boca, seus pés roçando contra as coxas de Dean. O loiro grunhiu excitado, erguendo-se apenas para tirar a jaqueta que usava, logo retirando a camiseta preta também. Sam ergueu-se nos ombros, os olhos claros, agora escurecidos de desejo. Dean encarou-o de volta, seus dedos pousando no cinto da calça do irmão mais novo. Ele retirou o cinto lentamente, o barulho do couro ecoando no ar úmido da tempestade que caía do lado de fora. Seus corpos encharcavam a cama e eles não davam a mínima.

Dean deslizou os dedos pelo zíper da calça jeans, abaixando-a em movimentos precisos, nunca desgrudando os olhos de Sam. O mais novo arqueou as costas quando sentiu a mão quente do irmão encostar-se contra o volume entre suas pernas. Seus olhos estavam semi-cerrados, enevoados em luxúria.

Dean abriu a calça de Sam e ergueu-se, puxando-a. Sam levantou os quadris e logo sua calça foi retirada do seu corpo, junto com sua boxer. O moreno encarou Dean novamente, sua boca secando quando viu o irmão lamber aqueles lábios, bebendo do seu corpo descaradamente. Ele enrijeceu mais diante daquele olhar, tão cheio de sentimentos indefiníveis. Dean ergueu-se, ficando pé entre as coxas entreabertas de Sam, retirando sua própria calça, lentamente. Assim que o tecido caiu a seus pés, ele ajoelhou-se novamente, jogando o tecido longe, junto com a própria boxer. O mais novo foi se ajoelhando na cama, logo puxando Dean pelos cabelos, beijando-o demoradamente, os olhos verdes e azulados se encarando no meio do beijo. Dean gemeu baixo e puxou-o pelas nádegas, fazendo seus corpos colarem um no outro, pela primeira vez, sem barreira alguma. Com o movimento, Sam gemeu alto, fechando os olhos, apertando seus dedos contra a nuca de Dean. Uma das mãos do loiro subiu por suas costas, arrancando arrepios em seu caminho e logo Dean emaranhou os dedos em seus cabelos, aprofundando ainda mais o beijo. Um outro trovão ecoou pelo céu, iluminando o quarto por meros segundos, dando um brilho quase surreal aos corpos nus que se entrelaçavam um no outro, a camada de suor apenas adicionando um extra brilho, quase mágico.

-----

Os dedos entrelaçados apertaram-se um contra o outro, jogados ao lado da cabeça de Sam, que afundava-se no travesseiro, no colchão, absorvendo aquelas sensações. Ele franziu o cenho antes de abrir os olhos, encarando aquelas íris verdes que faziam seu sangue ferver. Suas coxas tremeram e ele sentiu a mão livre de Dean apertá-las em resposta, o toque percorrendo sua pele como lava. Logo o mais novo sentiu o irmão inteiro dentro de si, seu corpo todo tremendo.

Dean continha-se, quando todo seu ser gritava para foder o irmão contra a cama. Quando Sam abriu os olhos, encarando-o de volta, ele soube. Soube que nunca mais conseguiria se deitar com ninguém, que nunca mais amaria ninguém. A mão livre de Sam puxou-o pelo colar que nunca tirava, pelo colar que fora seu presente, em um natal longínquo, e puxou-o para um beijo arrebatador. Ele apertou os dedos entrelaçados nos seus enquanto beijava Sam longamente, seus quadris começando a dança que conhecia bem; a dança que fizera tantas vezes, mas nenhuma delas se comparava ao que estava sentindo agora.

O quarto estava silencioso, exceto pelos gemidos e ofegos de ambos os irmãos. A chuva lá fora parecia acompanhar o ritmo do vai e vem do corpo de Dean. O loiro soltou a mão do irmão e desceu seus dedos por aquele corpo perfeito e bem trabalhado, logo pegando a ereção de Sam, masturbando-o no ritmo de suas estocadas, firme, ágil. Sam gemeu, arfando contra a boca de Dean, interrompendo o beijo. Eles colaram as testas uma contra a outra, arfando contra a boca um do outro. Sam largou o colar do irmão e juntou sua mão à do irmão em sua ereção, ajudando-o, mostrando como gostava de ser tocado, como queria ser tocado. Dean apertou a coxa de Sam fortemente, suas unhas deixando marcas naquela pele bronzeada.

O ritmo acelerou-se, mas ainda estava profundo, quase desesperado. Sam levou a mão livre à barra da cabeceira, os nós dos dedos brancos quando agarrou-se à ela. As luzes do lado de fora do quarto criavam contornos distorcidos no rosto de Dean e ele gemeu, seu corpo ardendo mais e mais, entrando em ebulição. Ele sentiu seu corpo se retesar, tortuosamente próximo do fim, fazendo com que sua mão acelerasse a mão de Dean. O loiro gemeu, entrando mais forte dentro dele, o pingente deslizando eroticamente pela pele de Sam, deixando um rastro de fogo conforme ele se movimentava. Ele mordeu o lábio inferior do irmão mais novo, ganhando um grunhido deste. Ele sorriu, quase sentindo como um drogado injetando heroína no corpo, sentindo uma sensação borbulhante por suas veias.

Sam arqueou as costas, seus pés deslizando pelas coxas de Dean, seu interior se contraindo ritmicamente, próximo do fim. Ele ouviu o gemido de aprovação de Dean, a falha em sua respiração e sabia que o irmão estava próximo também; queria sentir.

- Dean...

- Sammy...

Os nomes foram exalados com força, paixão, desejo, _necessidade_. Sam arfou repetidas vezes e logo uma explosão atingiu seu corpo, fazendo-o gozar entre os seus corpos, com força, longamente. Ele arqueou o pescoço, fechando os olhos, os jatos de sêmen saindo de si quase dolorosamente. Ele gemeu mais quando Dean o beijou pela garganta, a mão calejada apertando seu membro, bombeando tudo que ele tinha a oferecer. E então ele sentiu; sentiu quando Dean quase paralisou em seus movimentos, grunhindo selvagemente, inundando-o com seu sêmen, o líquido branco escorrendo da sua entrada, deslizando pelas suas pernas eroticamente, manchando o lençol. As unhas de Dean cravadas em sua pele enquanto ele parava de gozar aos poucos, seu ritmo ficando mais lento, mais fundo, até que ele praticamente desabou em cima de si, soltando seu membro, agora flácido; satisfeito.

Sam largou a barra da cabeceira, sua mão doendo com a força que a segurara. Ele levou a mão suja de Dean aos lábios, lambendo-a, provando de seu próprio sabor. Dean arfou, remexendo seus dedos contra a boca de Sam, logo substituindo-os por um beijo avassalador. Sam retribuiu avidamente, sentindo Dean retirar-se do seu interior, suas pernas se entrelaçando uma na outra. Eles abriram os olhos, terminando o beijo lentamente, se encarando, sem palavra alguma. Sam ergueu o rosto e beijou-o na boca, um simples selinho, com os olhos abertos. Dean sorriu antes de beijá-lo novamente, cheio de fogo e paixão.

Do lado de fora, a chuva ainda caía.

TBC


	8. Capítulo 7

**Casal:** DeanxSam

**Classificação:** Slash, Angst, Darkfic

**Nota: **Se passa no final da segunda temporada, por isso desconsiderem qualquer evento ocorridos na terceira.

* * *

**Devour - Capítulo sete**

A chuva parou quase perto do sol nascer. Os raios alaranjados iluminaram as gotas de orvalho espalhadas pelos arbustos do local.

Sam abriu os olhos, sonolento. Seu hálito úmido atingia a pele abaixo de si lentamente. Ele passou o nariz por aquele pedaço, ronronando como um gatinho pequeno. Seu ouvido podia captar as batidas fortes e ritmadas do coração debaixo de toda aquela pele.

- Dean... – murmurou baixinho.

O corpo se mexeu e Sam pôde sentir o braço em sua cintura apertar levemente, mandando agradáveis arrepios por toda sua pele. O moreno ergueu os olhos, observando o rosto de Dean na penumbra, os raios do sol que nascia ainda não iluminando o quarto completamente.

Dean.

Sam pulou da cama como se ela pegasse fogo. Os olhos claros estavam arregalados quando o seu movimento deixou o lençol cair até a cintura de Dean, expondo seu corpo, iluminados pelos pequenos raios da manhã. Sam engoliu em seco, seu coração pulando com aquela visão. Dean gemeu algo e virou-se na cama, deitando de bruços. O mais novo deslizou o olhar pelas costas delineadas do irmão, sua respiração ficando cada vez mais falha. Ele podia ver pequenos arranhões perto dos ombros de Dean, que sabia ser resultado das suas unhas.

E com essa constatação os flashes voltaram com força total, fazendo Sam correr parar o banheiro e se trancar lá dentro. Ele deslizou até o chão, seu corpo protestando quando ele abraçou as pernas apertado.

- Eu não acredito. Deus, isso não aconteceu... – balbuciou Sam, batendo a cabeça contra a porta.

Ele não podia acreditar que todas aquelas visões, todos aqueles momentos em seus sonhos acabaram se transformando em realidade. Aquilo o assustava mais que tudo, pois provava que ele não tinha como mudar o destino, mesmo tendo premonições, que os caminhos eram já traçados. Se fosse assim, como ele poderia ter qualquer chance de salvar o irmão?

Seu irmão.

Sam tentava segurar o choro, a respiração rápida não ajudando em nada. Ele esfregou os olhos com as palmas das mãos, apertando-os dolorosamente, até que se levantou do chão, indo até a pia. Ele jogou água fria no rosto e encarou-se no espelho, como se seu reflexo lhe trouxesse as respostas que precisava.

Só havia uma coisa a fazer.

-----

Dean acordou num sobressalto, sentando-se na cama. Ele olhou em volta, franzindo o cenho. Foi quando notou duas coisas: primeiro, Sam não estava. Segundo, os pertences de Sam não estavam.

O loiro levantou-se em pânico, sentindo seu corpo protestar com o movimento súbito, mas ele não podia se importar menos. Ele logo pegou sua boxer, colocando a peça de roupa. Ele foi até o banheiro, escancarando a porta, encontrando-o vazio.

- Não...Sammy, não, não, não... – balbuciou Dean enquanto voltava ao quarto, revirando todo móvel que achava.

Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos, grunhindo frustrado. Ele só podia chegar a uma conclusão óbvia: Sam tinha ido embora. Tinha simplesmente pego suas coisas e desaparecido.

- Porra, Sammy... – xingou Dean cada vez mais irritado. Ele se aproximou da mesa de cabeceira, respirando rápido, até que num movimento rápido, acertou o abajur, jogando-o longe, vendo-o se espatifar contra o chão. – PORRA SAMY!

Dean sentou-se na beirada da cama, colocando a cabeça entre as mãos, sentindo seus olhos arderem com lágrimas não derramadas, seu coração batendo feito bumbo em seu peito. Ele apertou as mãos nos cabelos, mordendo os lábios, não sabendo o que fazer ou o que pensar.

Ele sabia bem porque Sam tinha partido. Dean apertou os olhos enquanto sua mente revivia as cenas da noite passada. Os toques, os beijos, a consumação de algo que acumulava na alma do loiro há anos. Mas aparentemente não tinha sido assim para seu irmão mais novo, se a reação dele fosse alguma indicação.

- Deus... – soluçou Dean.

O que ele tinha feito? Desde quando Sam dera alguma indicação de que ele queria qualquer coisa desse tipo, que ele sentia tudo que Dean sentia?

Mas Dean pouco se importara, quando aquele corpo, aqueles gemidos, aquela pele fora oferecida de bandeja para ele. Tinha totalmente se aproveitado da situação frágil entre eles e tomado o que desejava há muito tempo.

Sua respiração estava rápida e ele se esforçou para se concentrar numa maneira de rastrear Sam e traze-lo de volta. E ao mesmo tempo, enterrar todo aquele sentimento dentro de si, o mais fundo possível.

_Deus, eu queria que esse sentimento dentro de mim nunca existisse._

Assim que pensou nessas palavras Dean sentiu sua respiração ficar mais forte. Parecia como se alguém estivesse pressionando seus pulmões, sua garganta, cortando a circulação de ar. Dean começou a tossir, sufocando, ajoelhando-se no chão. Ele levou a mão ao peito, gemendo quando sentiu o amuleto que sempre usava queimar contra a palma da sua mão, como se tivesse sido jogado ao fogo.

Ele não tinha idéia do que estava acontecendo, mas sua visão começava a embaçar nas bordas. Seu último pensamento antes de desmaiar seria que iria para o inferno mais cedo, sem ao menos ver Sam pela última vez.

-----

Ela abriu a porta do quarto cuidadosamente, fechando atrás de si, assim que encostou-se a madeira. Seus olhos scanearam o local, observando o abajur espatifado no chão, as roupas espalhadas, os lençóis sujos e bagunçados de uma única cama. Ela andou até lá, ajoelhando-se ao lado do homem desmaiado no chão, notando seu estado de quase nudez. Ela sorriu, tocando os fios loiros, arrumando-os carinhosamente, seus dedos longos deslizando por aquele rosto perfeito, parando na boca. Ela desenhou a boca com cuidado. Logo seguiu sua exploração, deslizando pelo pescoço, acariciando o ombro, até que encontrou o amuleto que ele nunca tirava. Ela pegou-o na mão, deslizando o dedão pelo artefato.

- Dean Winchester. – sussurrou deliciada – Cuidado com o que deseja, ou pode acabar conseguindo.

Ela abaixou-se, beijando-o na testa, sorrindo maliciosa.

- Seu desejo é uma ordem, meu escolhido.

Ela se afastou apenas para ver Dean abrir os olhos, piscando-os lentamente. Ele sentou-se, ainda confuso, mas seus olhos perderam um pouco do brilho que antes havia neles.

- O...que houve?

- Apenas uma tontura. – explicou. Ele encarou-a.

- Quem é você?

- Aquela que vai te ajudar no seu contrato.

Ele apenas ergueu os olhos enquanto ela se levantava. Ela estendeu a mão.

- Venha. Temos uma putinha de olhos vermelho para encontrar e matar.

Dean sorriu divertido, aceitando a mão e se erguendo. Ele lambeu os lábios, seu sangue já correndo rápido pelo prazer da caçada que iria começar.

- Tem razão. Não temos tempo a perder.

-----

Sam enterrou a cabeça entre as mãos, seu coração pulando rápido enquanto repassava os eventos da noite passada, retrasada, quase do mês inteiro.

Suas visões. Elas começaram a mudar cerca de um mês atrás, quase um mês após a morte do demônio de olhos amarelos, quase um mês após ele ter voltado à vida de forma não-natural.

Pera aí.

Sam ergueu os olhos, encarando o local a sua volta, mas seu olhar estava perdido. Será que o demônio de olhos amarelos tinha alguma coisa a ver com isso? Raios, qualquer um dos demônios que eles libertaram pode ter sido responsável.

O moreno ergueu-se, indo até a janela da rodoviária onde se encontrava, observando a paisagem do lado de fora, franzindo o cenho. Certamente algo sobrenatural estava empurrando-os naquela direção, fazendo algo para que eles pudessem...

Sam balançou a cabeça, pensando nas outras pistas. As mortes misteriosas. O aparecimento de Nicole. Os testemunhos sobre os cães do inferno. Tudo isso muito suspeito quando Dean teria que fugir dos mesmo cães ao fim dos sete meses que restavam...

Deus! Como ele poderia esquecer de um detalhe tão importante?! Sam voltou a sua mochila num passo apressado, procurando seu celular até encontrar o aparelho. Ele não deveria ter ido embora sem ter deixado sequer um bilhete, sabia como Dean pirava quando ele fazia isso. Sam tentou enterrar a pontada de culpa que lhe atingiu e concentrou-se em coisas maiores. Ele logo ligou para Bobby.

-----

Quase duas horas depois, quando achou que morreria de ansiedade, Sam respirou aliviado quando recebeu a ligação de Bobby, de volta. E o que o jovem Winchester ouviu do outro lado da linha fez seu coração bater mais rápido em pânico e sua garganta fechar em fúria.

Não existia nenhum professor Robert. Não existia nenhum ritual greco-romano que pudesse salvar almas do inferno, e olhar eu Bobby era um expert nessa área. E não...existia nenhuma Nicole.

Sam quase caiu da cadeira quando ouviu essa última. Ao perceber o pânico na voz do jovem, Bobby logo perguntou:

- O que aconteceu Sam? E onde está Dean?

- Ele está bem. Deus, espero que ele esteja bem. Bobby, eu preciso desligar.

Sem esperar por resposta, o moreno desliga o celular, logo pegando sua mochila, colocando por sobre os ombros, caminhando a passos largos pra fora da rodoviária, fazendo o caminho de volta para o motel. Enquanto anda, ele seleciona o celular de Dean, querendo avisar ao irmão do perigo, querendo pedir desculpas pela forma como fôra embora, querendo...Dean.

O celular toca cinco vezes antes de cair na caixa postal.

_Oi, aqui é Dean Winchester..._

E o coração de Sam pára quando ouve as próximas palavra, definitivamente numa voz feminina.

_E se você acha que vai voltar para os braços do seu irmão, Sam Winchester, chegou tarde. Ele agora...é meu._

Sam começa a correr, colocando o celular de qualquer jeito no bolso da calça, as palavras de Nicole revolvendo em sua cabeça como alfinetes afiados e venenosos. Ele logo vê o motel surgindo em sua visão e trata de acelerar o passo. Seu coração está saindo pela boca quando ele percebe que o Impala não está em frente ao quarto, como ficou na noite passada.

Ele praticamente chuta a porta, escancarando-a. Seus olhos se arregalam ainda mais quando encara o quarto a sua frente. As camas estão bagunçadas, as armas de Dean espalhadas pelo carpete, totalmente abandonadas. Temendo o pior, Sam inspeciona o quarto inteiro, mas não encontra nenhum rastro a mais, nehuma mancha de sangue, nada.

Significa que Dean não lutou.

Significa...

...Que Dean foi embora por contra própria.

Sam cai contra a beirada da cama, respirando rápido, seu coração se apertando em seu peito, sua mente embaralhada. Como ele pôde deixar isso acontecer, como ele pôde ser tão cego? Ele estava tão obcecado em salvar Dean que perdeu vista de algo muito mais importante.

O que Dean, ali, ao lado dele, representava.

Sam ergue-se com as pernas bambas em desolação e logo começa a recolher as armas, com carinho, uma a uma. Ele as guarda na mochila largada do lado de uma das camas, quando acha a blusa preta que Dean usava noite passada, que foi jogada de lado, logo que eles voltaram ao quarto, quando a chuva começara.

Sam pega a blusa e fecha os olhos, afundando o seu rosto contra o tecido, inalando aquele cheiro cítrico e tão masculino, tão indefinivelmente Dean. Seu corpo se arrepia com aquele cheiro.

Ele vai achar Dean, é só uma questão de tempo. E ele vai matar Nicole. Lentamente.

-----

Seis meses se passam.

TBC


	9. Capítulo 8

**Casal:** DeanxSam

**Classificação:** Slash, Angst, Darkfic

**Nota: **Se passa no final da segunda temporada, por isso desconsiderem qualquer evento ocorridos na terceira.

* * *

**Devour - Capítulo oito**

- Não está funcionando.

- Temos algo muito melhor para fazê-la falar.

Dean joga o diário de seu pai contra o chão, sorrindo maliciosamente. Nicole abraça-o por trás, ambos encarando a mulher jogada contra o círculo que a prende lá dentro. O demônio dentro daquele corpo rosna.

- Se acha que vai me fazer falar Winchester, pense de novo.

Dean arqueia a sobrancelha. Nicole ri.

- Repita comigo Dean.

Ambos começam a pronunciar as palavras em latim. A mulher começa a gritar de dor, se contorcendo no chão. Dean continua a recitar o ritual e Nicole sorri ainda mais.

- Nem os anjos viriam a cidade deles para lhe matar, ser inferior. Você vai falar por bem ou por mal.

Sam acorda assustado, agarrando o lençol fino em suas mãos com força, quase o rasgando. Ele respira fundo, tentando acalmar seu coração. Ao mesmo tempo, sua mão direita já procura seu celular, no qual ele já disca o número tão familiar.

- Sammy?

- Bobby, eu sei onde ele está. – diz Sam, sem ao menos responder a saudação do amigo – Temos que ir a Los Angeles.

- Mas...

- Eu sei que parece louco, mas confie em mim nessa, okay?

Bobby suspira.

- Te encontro na cidade em quanto tempo?

- Dois dias.

- Combinado. Reunirei todos.

Sam desliga o celular sem se despedir, logo se levantando, deixando a cama para trás enquanto ele vai até o banheiro. Liga o chuveiro e deixa a água morna, quase fria, entrando debaixo dela, logo tomando seu banho. Tudo é feito rapidamente e de forma mecânica, enquanto Sam vai repassando a visão que tivera. Aquela última frase dita por Nicole foi o que lhe dera a dica de onde poderia encontrá-los.

Nos últimos seis meses, tudo que ele podia contar para poder rastrear seu irmão fora suas visões. E os acontecimentos em todo o país.

Pequenos acontecimentos, quase imperceptíveis no aspecto geral, mas que os caçadores acharam de enorme gravidade.

Tornados. Incêndios. Assassinatos coletivos. E a cada notícia, Sam era atacado por visões, por rastros de Dean em qualquer um desses fatos. Aquilo era como uma faca no coração do moreno, que se retorcia mais e mais.

Sam socou a parede, sentindo o azulejo rachar e a dor irradiar por sua mão. Ele apertou os olhos, respirando fundo, sabendo que deveria guardar todo e qualquer resquício de racionalidade que ele ainda tivesse para quando estivesse cara a cara com Dean novamente.

Se Dean ainda fosse seu irmão.

-----

Ele abandonou o carro que roubara em uma viela qualquer, logo seguindo pelas ruas do norte da cidade dos anjos, seguindo em direção ao hotel no limite da cidade, localizada ao lado das montanhas onde havia o famoso letreiro de Hollywood. Ele logo avistou o carro de Bobby, estacionado na entrada do Victory motel, assim como notou outros carros que sabia ser de outros caçadores. Ele parou em frente o quarto número 27 e bateu três vezes, de forma curta e seguida.

Bobby abriu a porta e deixou-o passar, logo a fechando e refazendo a barreira de sal no batente. Sam ajustou a visão à penumbra do quarto. Junto com eles estava Ellen, Jo, Travis, um antigo amigo de John, e Tamara, uma caçadora britânica, erradicada nos Estados Unidos.

- Bobby nos disse que tínhamos um ótimo motivo para estarmos aqui. – pronunciou-se a inglesa, encarando-o.

- Ele está certo. – respondeu Sam, colocando sua mochila no chão. Ele respirou fundo – Bom, vocês certamente repararam nos estranhos acontecimentos que vem ocorrendo nos últimos seis meses, certo?

- Somente um civil ou um caçador muito amador para não notar. – comentou Travis.

- É.

Sam sentiu Bobby parar ao seu lado, colocando a mão em seu ombro. Aquele pequeno e estranho conforto que ele não aceitava de nenhuma outra pessoa, a não ser Dean, foi o que lhe deu forças.  
- Isso dói muito em dizer, mas...a culpa é do meu irmão.

- Dean?! – exclama Travis, surpreso. Ellen e Jo têm a mesma expressão – O que o seu irmão teria a ver com essas catástrofes?

- É por isso que eu pedi a Bobby que reunisse todos aqui.

Ele sentou-se numa poltrona e contou pra todos os fatos, desde o começo. Ele ficou falando por quase duas horas, comentando tudo, desde o contrato de Dean e as estranhas mortes dos caçadores, até suas visões paranormais. Quando ele finalmente se calou, apenas abaixou a cabeça, sem saber o que esperar.

- Então... – começou Travis – Você tem visões que se tornam realidade, graças a um demônio maldito que lhe deu o sangue dele quando você era bebê, aquele mesmo demônio que matou Mary?

- E o seu pai? – completou Tamara.

- Aquele que Dean matou naquele cemitério? – disse Ellen.

- Basicamente...sim.

Travis assoviou.

- Porra, é bastante para se assimilar. E agora você diz que essa bruxa, ou o que quer que ela seja, conseguiu abduzir o Dean de alguma maneira e ele virou soldadinho do inferno?

- De alguma maneira ela fez isso, não sem antes tê-lo tirado do contrato que segurava a alma dele.

- Ela pode muito bem ter sido o demônio que fez o contrato. – comentou Jo, se pronunciando pela primeira vez.

- Eu já pensei nessa possibilidade, mas se fosse assim, porque todo esse trabalho de se infiltrar na nossa vida, de nos enganar? Em um ano ela... – Sam engoliu em seco – Ela teria a alma dele de qualquer maneira.

- O que me leva a crer que ela não é esse demônio, mas tem propósitos diferentes com o seu irmão. – comentou Tamara.

- Agora... – começou Travis – O que vamos fazer sobre suas visões?

- Como assim? – indagou Sam.

- Me perdoa Sam, mas premonições? Mesmo? – o velho caçador deu um riso incrédulo – E elas apontaram que Dean está aqui em Los Angeles?

- Você não devia duvidar das visões dele Travis. – comentou Bobby, se pronunciando pela primeira vez.

- Por acaso você já as presenciou?

- Já, porque? - respondeu Bobby num desafio.

- Senhores, vamos parar com a briguinha? - foi Ellen quem interrompeu - Temos coisas mais urgentes a tratar, como por exemplo...

A fala da mulher foi interrompida por uma explosão ensurdecedora que ocorreu do lado de fora do motel. Eles quase pularam com o susto repentino e logo se entreolharam. Num acordo silencioso cada um pegou sua arma, saindo do pequeno quarto, andando até o estacionamento.

Uma leve cortina de fumaça podia ser vista ao longe, quase escondendo o famoso letreiro nas montanhas.

- De onde veio a explosão?

- Daquela direção? Provavelmente da Hollywood Boulevard.

- Deus, a essa hora do dia, aquilo deve estar cheio de pessoas.

- Não mais. Com uma explosão dessas deve estar um caos.

Sam continuou olhando para o local a fumaça podia ser vista, seus olhos apertando-se contra a luz do sol. Ele sentiu uma pontada de dor.

- Bobby.

Todos voltaram seu olhar para o jovem Winchester.

- O que foi Sam?

- Está começando.

Bobby arregalou os olhos. Sam sentiu outra pontada e tremeu, caindo de joelhos no chão.

- Sam!

As pessoas corriam assustadas, gritando de medo e dor. A fumaça negra avançava sem dó, possuindo aqueles pobres seres humanos, matando os outros após ganharem seu corpo. Ela sorriu, vindo logo atrás deles, observando toda a destruição, os carros virados, os pequenos prédios desmoronando. O choro e os gritos de agonia. Ah, que música suave!

Ela foi se aproximando cada vez mais do famoso Kodak Theater, vendo enquanto seu pequeno exército destruía aqueles humanos, ou roubavam alguns corpos para si. Nicole mordeu os lábios, rindo.

De repente ela parou de andar e voltou seu olhar para trás, sorrindo mais ainda.

- Está atrás de mim Sam Winchester? Venha me pegar.

Sam respirou rápido, seus olhos arregalados, seu peito subindo e descendo com dificuldade. Bobby estava ao seu lado, enquanto Ellen o segurava do outro.

- Sam?

- O que foi isso? - perguntou Travis, próximo.

- Eu a vi. - sussurrou Sam.

- Quem?

- Nicole. A...o demônio que fez aquilo com Dean. Ela está no meio daquela explosão, com um exército de demônios matando as pessoas e possuindo o corpo de algumas. E então...ela me viu. Como se tivesse descoberto que eu a espionava.

- E...?

- Ela disse que se eu a quisesse eu teria que pegá-la.

Todos se entreolharam. Bobby ajudou a levantá-lo. Tamara respirou fundo, engatilhando sua escopeta.

- Bom, o que estamos esperando? Vamos atrás dela.

Todos acenaram em concordância. Sam apenas seguiu atrás deles, entrando na caminhonete de Bobby.

Ele só esperava que Dean estivesse lá. E que pudesse salvá-lo.

-----

Destruição por toda parte. Os seis caçadores foram caminhando pela avenida deserta, sentindo o cheiro de enxofre e carne queimada durante todo o trajeto. Sam sentia seu estômago revirar cada vez mais, seu coração se apertando por todas aquelas pessoas.

Eles foram se aproximando do Kodak Theater, sentindo o cheiro de enxofre ficar pior. Não havia nenhum dos demônios que havia visto por perto, mas eles não se sentiam inteiramente seguros.

- Deus... - sussurrou Jo, horrorizada.

- Deus não teve nada a ver com isso. - disse Travis, frio, raivoso.

Sam mordeu os lábios, andando mais depressa, seu coração pulando desesperado. O que eles podiam fazer por aquelas pessoas? Onde estava o seu irmão?

- Achei que nunca viria Sam.

Ele paralisou com aquela voz. Seus olhos viraram para a pequena escadaria do shopping ao lado do Kodak Theater. Nicole sorriu quando ele a viu, seus longos cabelos negros voando ao sabor do vento frio. Ela vestia uma calça jeans, botas e uma bata preta, que balançava suavemente também. A morena estava apoiada displicente no corrimão da escada, encarando agora os seis caçadores.

- Nicole.

- Achei que teria que esperar mais tempo, mas você realmente é rápido quando quer Sammy.

O apelido, dito de propósito, fez seu sangue ferver de fúria. Ele avançou um passo antes de Bobby segurar seu braço.

- O que é você? - disse Bobby, friamente.

Nicole riu. Ela os encarou e seus olhos ficaram roxos escuros.

- Achei que soubesse. - os olhos tornaram a ficar azuis - Temos que conversar Sam. Hora de acertar as contas.

TBC


	10. Capítulo 9

**Casal:** DeanxSam

**Classificação:** Slash, Angst, Darkfic

**Nota: **Se passa no final da segunda temporada, por isso desconsiderem qualquer evento ocorridos na terceira.

* * *

**Devour - Capítulo nove**

- Conversar? Você acha mesmo que eu vou conversar com você, sua vadia desgraçada?! – exclamou Sam, ficando cada vez mais transtornado.

Nicole riu.

- Pode me xingar o quanto quiser. Palavras de quem eu odeio não me atingem.

Sam a encarou, seu coração batendo rápido.

- Me odeia? Você é muito engraçada Nicole. Primeiro você engana a mim e ao meu irmão, depois me faz ter uma esperança estúpida de que eu possa salva-lo e depois consegue com que ele suma. Me diga quem deveria ser odiado aqui?

Nicole o encara com fúria.

- Você, Samuel Winchester, não merece o seu irmão! E eu o odeio por isso!

Sam paralisou. Bobby ainda segurava em seu braço.

- Como? – tão rápido quanto o choque veio, ele passou, dando lugar para a fúria cega que ainda estava sentindo.

- Isso mesmo que você ouviu, seu pequeno egoísta idiota! – Nicole agora falava com uma raiva fria e calculista – Dean é muito mais do que uma pessoa como você merece.

Sam pegou a arma no cós da calça, atirando nela sem pensar. Nicole riu quando viu a bala parar no ar.

- Com quem você acha que está lidando, hein? Deus, e você era o escolhido de Azazel? Não é a toa que ele morreu do jeito que morreu.

- Azazel? – perguntou Ellen.

Nicole jogou seus cabelos para trás, rindo.

- Talvez você o conheça como demônio dos olhos amarelos. Sabe, eu e Azazel somos inimigos desde eras antigas. Eu sabia que ele tinha um plano na manga para conquistar a terra, trazer o apocalipse. Mas ao contrário dele, eu era a melhor estrategista, graças a minha vidência. – Nicole sorriu mais ainda com o olhar arregalado de Sam – Sim, Samuel, nem tudo que lhe contei foi mentira, eu consigo ver o futuro. Foi assim que eu encontrei Dean.

Ela desceu alguns degraus da escada, o salto da sua bota ecoando no vazio.

- Eu soube o exato momento em que Azazel planejava usar crianças, humanos para serem os escolhidos do seu pequeno exército. Por isso eu impedi...bom, quase todas as vezes. Quantas crianças você acha que ele dividiu o seu sangue Sam? Centenas. E porque tão poucas sobreviveram ou foram encontradas por você e o seu irmão? – ela lambeu os lábios – Não podia deixar que ele tivesse a vantagem, podia?

- Então você matou centenas de famílias inocentes por um joguinho com aquele maldito? – exclamou Sam, abrindo e fechando o punho direito.

- Eis, que descubro o que ele ia fazer com você Sam. Acredite, você iria virar somente mais um cálculo no meu ataque ao inimigo. – ela tombou o rosto para o lado, ainda lambendo os lábios – Naquela noite eu iria fazer com que o fogo consumisse você e sua querida mamãe por inteiro. Mas eu tive uma visão. Ah, e que bela visão foi Sam! Foi quando eu soube. Se você era o preferido de Azazel, seu irmão Dean? Ele era o meu escolhido.

Sam abriu a boca, paralisado, tentando entender o que ela dizia.

- O...que?

- Isso mesmo. Dean sempre foi o meu escolhido. Sabe, para ser o meu general, não basta ser forte, ágil, poderoso como Azazel gostava. Ele precisa ter um coração puro. Uma alma forte. E seu irmão, Sammy, é tudo isso. – ela deu de ombros – Verdade, tenho que agradecer você por parte disso, pois se Dean se tornou o que ele é hoje, foi graças ao amor que ele sente por você.

E aquilo foi como um soco no estômago do moreno. Ele deixou a arma cair no chão, seu corpo adormecido. Nicole desceu mais um degrau.

- Eu os observei todos esses anos Sam. – ela franziu o cenho, irritada – Eu presenciei o quanto você e o idiota do seu pai sempre menosprezaram o valor que Dean tem.

- Eu nunca...

- Cala a boca! – ela praticamente gritou – Vocês sempre queriam tudo dele. O amor de Dean, o carinho, o respeito, a responsabilidade, a atenção, tudo, tudo, _tudo_! Vocês chegaram a pensar alguma vez, o que Dean queria? Isso alguma vez passou por essa cabecinha egoísta?

- Não ouça o que ela diz, demônios adoram joguinhos mentais. – disse Bobby, olhando-a cheio de ódio nos olhos.

Nicole riu.

- Você sabe que eu estou dizendo a verdade, não sabe? Era tão confortável receber toda aquela dedicação e carinho, não era Sam? E Dean... – ela suspirou – pobre Dean, feliz por toda e qualquer migalha de atenção que você e John pudessem dar.

Ela desceu mais um degrau.

- Mas você Sam, você tinha o verdadeiro poder nas mãos. O coração de Dean na ponta dos seus dedos. – ela estreitou os olhos – E o que você fez? Quebrou o coração dele de novo e de novo. Uma pessoa pode aguentar somente um número de vezes, sabia?

Sam respirou fundo, seu coração batendo apressado, suas lágrimas de fúria, de trsiteza, contidas com um enorme esforço. Ele sabia dos seus erros; ah, como sabia. Não precisava de ninguém, muito menos um demônio, lhe dizendo quais eram. Sabia que no fundo, ele sempre fora um covarde. Um covarde por não querer admitir o que estava sentindo, o que sempre sentira. Um egoísta por sempre considerar o amor de Dean como algo seguro, algo que não deveria ser cuidado com carinho.

- Eu nunca quis magoar Dean.

- Mas você o fez Sam! – exclamou Nicole, raivosa – Dean, por mais forte que seu coração, sua alma seja, ela também é frágil. Precisa de amor, de cuidados. E você o abandonou, o deixou pra trás vez após vez!

Ela desceu mais um degrau.

- Por mais que seus poderes sejam incríveis Sam, você ainda é fraco. Tudo que eu precisei foi dar um empurrãozinho na direção certa.

Sam arregalou os olhos. Empurrãozinho? Ele se aproximou, raivoso.

- Então foi você quem...?

- Gostou das suas visões, Sam? – Nicole sorriu com malícia – Eu apenas abri os recantos mais obscuros da sua mente para os seus poderes. Nada de mais. Mas claro, como lhe observei todos esses anos, eu creio que posso afirmar que conheço suas reações muito bem. Sabia que a partir do momento que você cedeu, você entraria em pânico. E olhe só, foi exatamente o que você fez!

Sam fechou os punhos.

- Então aquele feitiço era falso?

- Mais ou menos. – ela deu de ombros – Verdade, aquele feitiço não ia salvar a alma de Dean. Aquele feitiço era feito para pôr uma marca na alma dele; uma espécie de farol. Você percebeu que algo mudou nele após o feitiço não percebeu? Isso facilitou nossa caçada à putinha que fez o contrato pela alma de Dean.

Sam respirou rápido.

- Então...?

- Me agradeça querido, porque eu acabei com a existência daquela vadia e a alma de Dean está salva. – Nicole riu – Agora ele está livre, leve e solto para fazer o que quiser. E acredite, uma dessas coisas é não olhar na sua cara nunca mais.

Sam sentiu seu coração falhar uma batida.

- Eu não acredito em você.

- Oh, acredite Sammy. Uma das vantagens daquele feitiço foi poder perceber cada nuância dos pensamentos do seu irmão. Quando você foi embora, daquele jeito? Quase acabou com Dean. Nunca vi um sofrimento tão profundo e puro. E sabe qual foi a primeira coisa que Dean pensou, no meio daquilo tudo? Eu abro aspas agora: "Deus, eu queria que esse sentimento dentro de mim nunca existisse". Eu apenas realizei o desejo dele. Todo e qualquer amor que ele sentia por você? Se foi. Acho que tudo que sobrou foi o ódio.

Ela cruzou os braços, rindo. Sam abaixou-se, pegando sua arma novamente, os nós dos dedos brancos pela força com que segurava o objeto.

- Eu vou acabar com você, lenta e dolorosamente.

Ela ia dizer algo quando olhou para frente abrindo um sorriso enorme. Ela cruzou os braços.

- Parece que nosso convidado especial chegou. – Ela ergueu a voz – Foi boa a caçada Dean?

Sam paralisou. Tudo pareceu ocorrer em câmera lenta enquanto ele se virava, seus olhos pousando na solitária figura que vinha na direção deles.

Deus, Dean continuava lindo como sempre. Ele usava uma simples calça jeans, com rasgos nos joelhos, o coturno sujo de terra. Em sua mão direita ele carregava uma espingarda e na cintura sua faca de caça favorita. A jaqueta preta não conseguia esconder as manchas de sangue que sujavam a camisa xadrez que Dean usava por baixo dela. Ao ver o colar que seu irmão sempre usava ainda lá, Sam sentiu sua respiração falhar mais uma vez. Dean os encarou com um sorrisinho sádico nos lábios, os olhos verdes brilhando de modo estranho.

- Olha só quem chegou. – anunciou Dean, cheio de sarcasmo – Os caça-fantasmas. Bem a tempo da nossa última conquista.

Sam deu um passo a frente.

- Dean...

- E olha só, temos o prometido a nossa frente. Que de prometido não tem nada. – Dean ergueu a espingarda, colocando-a no ombro – Há quanto hein Sammy?

Bobby ergueu a espingarda que segurava, apontando-a para Dean.

- Eu sinto dizer Dean, mas se der mais um passo para frente, vai receber bala.

- Bobby, por acaso vai tentar me matar? – Dean riu – Estou magoado, de verdade.

- Não vou matá-lo, mas vou infligir muita dor.

- Ahn...com balas de sal, é isso? – Dean lambeu o lábio inferior – Atire então.

Sam viu quando Bobby hesitou. Ele voltou a encarar o irmão.

- Dean, por favor não faça is...

- E você, cala a boca! – exclamou o loiro, voltando seu olhar para Sam. O mais novo quase deu um passo para trás com a imensidão de fúria que podia ver naqueles olhos verdes.

- Dean...

- Se você não quiser que eu atire em você, cala a boca Sam. – ele voltou seu olhar para o velho caçador – Anda Bobby, atira! O que está esperando? Um convite?!

Bobby hesitou mais ainda. Dean abriu os braços.

- Anda, atira! Ou você é covarde o suficiente para não por essa bala em mim?

Sam percebeu pelo canto de olho quando Travis ergueu a arma e atirou.

- Travis, não! – gritou Sam.

Nicole sorriu, ainda de braços cruzados. Sam voltou os olhos aflitos para Dean, mas arregalou-os diante da imagem a sua frente: Dean pegou a bala parada no ar e a amassou, logo deixando o pó escorrer por seus dedos. Ele sorriu largamente e o coração do moreno falhou no peito quando flashes violetas invadiram os olhos verdes, logo sumindo.

- Você viu Sammy? – disse Dean, zombeteiro. Ele tombou a cabeça para o lado – Parece que eu também tenho poderes agora.

Nicole riu.

- Eu adoraria ver uma demonstração. – disse a jovem, piscando marotamente.

- O que minha lady desejar. – disse Dean e isso fez o coração de Sam se machucar. O loiro voltou seu olhar para Travis – Travis, Travis. Papai tinha muito respeito por você, mas sabe como é, não é?

Ele ergueu a mão direita e Travis gemeu de dor, deixando a arma cair no chão.

- Negócios, são negócios. – completou Dean, seus olhos voltando a ter aquelas nuances violetas.

Jo gritou horrorizada quando Travis começou a pegar fogo. O homem começou a tentar se apagar, se ajoelhando, seus gritos de dor ecoando na avenida vazia. Dean sorriu diabolicamente e estalou os dedos.

- Hora do lanche crianças.

As sombras surgiram por entre os prédios e vielas, fumaças negras e espiraladas se aproximando deles. Sam ergueu a arma, assim como Jo, Ellen e Tamara. Bobby empunhou novamente sua espingarda. Sam testemunhou horrorizado quando uma grande nuvem de fumaça agrupou-se em volta de Travis, logo cobrindo-o completamente. Os gritos do homem morreram naquele fim de tarde, seu corpo sendo estraçalhado pelos demônios. Dean foi andando na direção deles, a espingarda displicentemente encostada em seu ombro. Ele sorriu para Sam.

- Hora de jogarmos um jogo Sammy. Aceita?

- Vai se foder. – respondeu Sam, encarando-o com raiva.

Dean ergueu a mão e Sam sentiu alguém trancar seu maxilar um contra o outro, dolorosamente. A sensação durou segundos, mas foi o suficiente para deixar os ossos da sua boca formigando de dor. O loiro balançou o dedo indicador.

- Olha a boca Sam, essa foi a educação que eu te dei? Agora, o nosso joguinho.

Dean sorriu como uma criança levada, um sorriso que Sam testemunhara tantas vezes, e todas elas aquele sorriso nunca falhara em lhe dar um certo calor na alma. Agora seu coração doía em ver aquele ato em um Dean que nem ao menos reconhecia. E sabia que grande parcela daquilo era sua culpa; se ele não tivesse sido o covarde que sempre fora, se não tivesse fugido, Nicole nunca teria conseguido por as mãos em seu irmão.

- Qual é? – disse com uma voz triste, derrotada.

- É um simples pega-pega. Mas com o cronômetro rodando. – Dean sorriu mais ainda – Acha que consegue me pegar antes que seus eles sejam estraçalhados pelos meus soldados?

_Meus soldados_. Sam desviou os olhos, sentindo a visão borrar com lágrimas não derramadas. Seu coração se despedaçava bem aos poucos, a cada palavra proferida por seu irmão.

- E então Sammy? – Dean deixou a arma cair no chão, vendo os demônios se aproximarem mais e mais, suas formas negras se contorcendo como cobras.

- Três, dois, um...já! – gritou Nicole.

Dean saiu correndo, entrando na estação de metrô, a tela líquida de propaganda acima da entrada rachada ao meio, soltando faíscas de eletricidade. Sam voltou seu olhar para os companheiros.

- Vá atrás dele. A essa altura, só você pode fazê-lo acordar de qualquer que seja o transe em que ele está. – disse Bobby, atirando no meio das espirais de fumaça.

Sam acenou com a cabeça e logo começou a correr na direção que Dean fora, seus olhando vendo de relance Nicole.

- Você vai me pagar. – disse ele a jovem.

- Estou contando com isso. – disse ela da volta, sorrindo cruelmente.

Sam deixou eles para trás, entrando na estação abandonada, descendo as escadas rolantes paradas, indo atrás de seu irmão.

TBC


	11. Capítulo 10

**Casal:** DeanxSam

**Classificação:** Slash, Angst, Darkfic

**Nota: **Se passa no final da segunda temporada, por isso desconsiderem qualquer evento ocorridos na terceira.

* * *

**Devour - Capítulo dez**

Sam deixou os outros caçadores para trás, correndo atrás de Dean, ouvindo sua risada sarcástica, coisa que não ouvia desde antes de Stanford. Deus, o que a vida fizera com Dean para que ele parasse de rir daquele jeito? O que _ele_ fizera?

- Dean, espera! – gritou Sam, adentrando a estação de metrô de Hollywood.

Apenas a risada foi sua resposta.

Sam desceu as escadas rolantes, paralisadas por causa da pane na energia elétrica, chegando ao pavilhão principal. As máquinas de bilhete estavam desligadas, algumas delas soltando faíscas. Ele retirou a arma do cós da calça, engatilhando-a. A luz mal funcionava e Sam resolveu ligar sua lanterna também. Ele foi andando lentamente pelo pavilhão vazio, arrepios percorrendo sua espinha quando vez ou outra avistava um corpo caído no chão. Provavelmente morto. Não...com certeza morto.

- Dean! – gritou Sam, sua lanterna iluminando o elevador e as escadas rolantes que davam para a parada do metrô.

- Aqui.

Ele girou sua lanterna novamente, iluminando a figura do irmão, parada na entrada de uma das escadas. Ele ainda empunhava a espingarda, a palidez do rosto do loiro dando-lhe uma aparência quase fantasmagórica. Dean sorriu, mas não era aquele sorriso que Sam lembrava e amava; era um sorriso selvagem, feral, quase diabólico.

- Mais embaixo Sam.

E após dizer isso ele desceu as escadas correndo, fazendo Sam correr atrás dele, ainda empunhando a arma e a lanterna, já que à medida que desciam ao pavilhão inferior, a luz externa sumia. Quando Sam alcançou o a parada do metrô, ele arregalou os olhos.

Um dos metrôs estava jogado contra o piso de pedra, arrebentando uma das colunas. Lustres com luzes fosforescentes pendiam do teto, piscando fracamente. As janelas estavam quebradas, os cacos de vidro espalhados pelo chão. Sam não jogava a luz da lanterna no interior do metrô, pois sabia que encontraria mais corpos lá dentro e ele não queria essa imagem exatamente agora. Ele andava lentamente, o único som ecoando no espaço sendo do seu sapato esmagando os pedaços de vidro no chão conforme ele andava.

- Dean! – exclamou Sam finalmente, ainda andando vagarosamente.

Os pêlos da sua nuca se arrepiaram e por instinto ele deu um giro, escondendo-se atrás de uma das pilastras, bem a tempo de uma bala passar ao lado dele. Se ele tivesse sido segundos mais lento, ele teria um ombro quase inutilizado agora.

- Vejo que continua com reflexos rápidos irmãozinho. – Sam pôde ouvir a voz de Dean ecoando na estação vazia – Andou treinando na minha ausência?

Sam mordeu o lábio inferior, tentando refrear a vontade de xingar Dean até a quarta geração.

- Se quiser me provocar, pode desistir.

- Ah, então quer apenas que eu te cace? Nem posso brincar com a minha presa agora?

Sam respirou fundo, fechando os olhos, lágrimas acumulando-se. Aquela provavelmente era a hora mais imprópria para relembrar de todas as coisas boas relacionadas à Dean, principalmente a última noite deles juntos. Mas os flashes percorreram sua mente assim mesmo, fazendo seu coração se despedaçar.

- Gato comeu sua língua Sammy?

O moreno abriu os olhos, respirando fundo, chegando a uma decisão. Ele olhou sua arma e jogou-a no chão, o baque ecoando alto naquele silêncio mortal. Ele então se afastou da pilastra, saindo de trás dela, caminhando na direção de Dean. A luz que pendia do teto iluminava fracamente o caminho entre eles, mas Sam podia distinguir bem o irmão na escuridão. O loiro apenas encarou-o, curioso.

- Lembra quando você ainda não era um covarde e não precisava de armas ou truques para vencer qualquer um? – disse Sam, alto o suficiente para Dean ouvir.

Dean estreitou os olhos perigosamente e aquele não era o momento para um arrepio percorrer sua espinha. Sam apenas encarou-o de frente, abrindo os braços, como numa crucificação.

- Você sempre disse que era um melhor lutador do que eu Dean, mas aparentemente nesses seis meses você relaxou.

Sam viu bem que suas palavras funcionaram quando num movimento rápido Dean pegou a faca em sua cintura e jogou na sua direção. Sam desviou-se, ouvindo o som do metal cravando no concreto e mal teve tempo de se recuperar antes de Dean avançar na sua direção, braço erguido. Sam segurou o primeiro soco e logo o segundo, torcendo os braços do irmão embaixo dos seus. Dean rosnou e puxou-o, usando a força do movimento para dar uma cabeçada contra a testa de Sam. O mais novo gemeu de dor, soltando os braços. Dean aproveitou e deu um soco no rosto de Sam, fazendo seu nariz sangrar. Mas Sam não deixou por menos, voltando no mesmo momento e socando Dean também. Dean sacudiu a cabeça, cuspindo sangue no chão.

- É só isso que você tem pra me mostrar? – disse Sam.

O loiro riu alto e num gesto da sua mão a faca cravada voou na sua direção. Dean a segurou e avançou contra Sam, que desviava dos golpes com habilidade, sua cabeça ainda meio confusa pelo impacto recebido antes. No terceiro golpe, o moreno segurou o pulso de Dean torcendo-o. Dean grunhiu a faca caiu no cão. Sam chutou-a longe, torcendo o braço do irmão, trazendo-o junto a si. O loiro apenas deu uma cotovelada forte em seu estômago e virou-se quando Sam gemeu de dor e náusea. Dean segurou-a pela camisa, dando outra cabeçada, seguida por um soco.

- É só isso irmãozinho? – zombou Dean.

Sam cambaleou, tonto pelos impactos seguidos na cabeça, mal acreditando que Dean não pudesse estar sentindo o mesmo, pois os dois foram atingidos na cabeça. Ele observou enquanto Dean pegou uma das luzes fosforescentes, arrancando-a do suporte, faíscas elétricas voando para todos os lados. O local ficou ainda mais mal iluminado e tudo que Sam pôde ver foi o irmão quebrando o vidro da lâmpada comprida, expondo os cabos. Ele se aproximou com um sorriso diabólico no rosto.

- Sabe o que eu descobri irmãozinho? Os fios quando foram recentemente desconectados... – ele puxou-o pela gola da jaqueta, arregaçando sua manga – Podem ser bem dolorosos.

Ele encostou os fios, ainda estáticos, na pele de Sam. O mais jovem gritou de dor, tentando se afastar, mas a pegada de Dean era forte. Ele segurou o irmão pelo ombro e num movimento bateu sua testa contra a testa de Dean. A lâmpada foi ao chão enquanto ele usava a pegada no ombro de Dean para segura-lo enquanto dava outro soco. Ao ouvir o barulho de ossos se quebrando, seu coração falhou uma batida.

- Dean...pára com isso. – gemeu Sam.

O loiro apenas grunhiu selvagemente e empurrou-o com a força do seu corpo. O impacto fez ambos irem para trás e foi quando Sam percebeu que eles estavam perto do buraco do metrô. Sam gritou caindo de costas, puxando Dean junto. Um gemido dolorido escapou dos seus lábios feridos quando suas costas sentiram o impacto do chão e dos ferros do trilho. Dean ergueu-se de joelhos e num movimento a faca voou novamente na sua mão. Antes que ele pudesse fazer qualquer coisa o loiro enfiou a lâmina em sua coxa esquerda. Sam gritou, a dor ecoando pelas paredes. Dean o fitava impassível enquanto girava a lâmina. Sam segurou o pulso de Dean e puxou com força, ouvindo quando ele se quebrou. Dean grunhiu de dor, largando a faca, agora fincada profundamente na perna do mais novo.

- Maldito. – rosnou Dean, largando a mão quebrada do lado do corpo. Ele usou a mão esquerda para puxá-lo pela gola da blusa. – Eu vou matá-lo lenta e dolorosamente. Cada ferimento que eu causar em você não vai ser nada comparado ao que eu sofri minha vida inteira por sua causa.

Os olhos de Sam se encheram de lágrimas enquanto ele via as fagulhas de ódio, puro e imenso nas íris verdes de Dean. Seu corpo perdia força rapidamente conforme sua perna sangrava devido ao ferimento. E pela primeira vez, em todos aqueles seis meses, Sam contemplou a idéia de que morreria pelas mãos do irmão. Era até irônico. Dean o trouxera a vida novamente. Agora ele a tiraria.

- Desculpa. – disse ele numa voz fraca.

- O que?

- Desculpa por a mamãe ter morrido por minha causa. Desculpa por ser a razão de você não ter tido infância. Desculpa por ter sempre colocado a culpa de tudo nos seus ombros. Desculpa...

- Cala a boca.

- Desculpa por ter ido embora para Stanford e te ignorado por quatro anos. – Sam mal o ouvia, a perda de sangue fazendo sua cabeça girar – Desculpa por ser a razão de você quase ter ido para o inferno.

- Cala a boca! – gritou Dean, socando-o.

Sam sentiu seu rosto arder com mais um corte e ele sorriu, delirante. Sua mão direita ergueu-se, o braço com uma linha de pele queimada, graças aos fios da lâmpada.

- Desculpa... – ele tocou o rosto de Dean – por ter amar como um irmão não deveria amar.

A pegada ficou firme de repente, seus dedos puxando os cabelos de Dean. O loiro grunhiu, erguendo-o mais pela gola.

- Isso não muda nada.

- Dean... – a voz falhou, as lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto – Desculpa por ter te deixado, por ser um covarde. E por causa disso eu te perdi.

Sam encarou-o e então ergueu o rosto, beijando-o, superando aquela última distância. Dean arregalou os olhos em choque com o beijo. Sua mente virou um turbilhão de pensamentos, flashes, sensações.

Sam no berço, os bracinhos gordos erguidos em sua direção enquanto ele ria. Sam chorando quieto em seu colo enquanto seu pai falava com os bombeiros após a morte de sua mãe. Sam dormindo imediatamente quando Dean o abraçava dentro do berço, protegendo-o com seu próprio corpo. Sam engatinhando pela primeira vez. Sam andando pela primeira vez. A primeira palavra de Sam, sendo 'De'. Sam chorando em sua cintura quando um garoto da escola tentou bater nele. Sam aos oito anos, fraco após o ataque da Sthriga. Sam aos dez anos, descobrindo a verdade sobre o trabalho do pai deles. Sam aos doze anos, começando a ficar mais e mais irritado com as mudanças constantes. Sam aos catorze, começando a não querer mais seguir os passos do pai deles. Sam aos dezessete, superando Dean em altura. Sam aos dezoito entrando no ônibus para a Califórnia, para longe da família. Sam abraçando Jess, desafiando-o, mesmo após quatro anos sem contato algum. Sam de luto pela namorada e os sonhos perdidos. Sam, de olhos marejados ao ver a mãe que nunca conheceu na casa deles em Lawrence. Sam indo embora novamente. Sam aos pés da sua cama no hospital, os olhos doloridos por não querer que Dean morresse. Sam com o rosto angustiado enquanto o demônio de olhos amarelos o torturava, usando o corpo do pai deles. Sam pelo retrovisor do Impala antes do caminhão os despedaçar. Sam sofrendo em silêncio após a morte do pai deles. Sam querendo confortá-lo da maneira que conseguia. Sam com lágrimas nos olhos após descobrir que iria morrer pelo vírus demoníaco. Sam com raiva e traição no rosto após o segredo de seu pai ser revelado. Sam quando ele o resgatou de Gordon. Sam chorando, decidido a matar Madison com as próprias mãos. Sam soluçando, segurando o corpo frio de Madison após tê-la matado com um tiro no coração. Sam morto, um peso em seus braços, o sangue escorrendo pelas suas costas da ferida de Jake. Sam vivo, de volta do mundo dos mortos. Sam desesperado, pesquisando tudo e todos atrás de uma solução para seu contrato. Sam gritando consigo quando uma caçada os levaria perto demais aos cães do inferno. Sam o beijando de volta, se entregando aos seus braços. Sam gemendo enquanto ele provava da sua pele, molhada de chuva e suor. Sam sussurrando 'dentro de mim' ao pé do seu ouvido enquanto seus corpos grudavam-se cada vez mais perto um do outro. Sam de olhos fechados quando o êxtase estampou seu rosto. Sam o beijando delicadamente, sussurrando 'eu te amo' dentro daquele contato tão cálido.

Sam, Sam, Sam, Sam, Sam, Sam, Sam, _Sam_.

Dean gemeu de dor dentro do beijo, sua mão trazendo o rosto do irmão mais perto, mais próximo, sua boca esmagada contra a outra. Algo dentro de si estalou, como madeira antes de pegar fogo.

Quando o moreno gritou de dor, ele abriu os olhos se assustando. As íris verdes se arregalaram em surpresa quando viu o pingente do seu colar, seu eterno amuleto, grudar-se a pele do peito de Sam, como ferro marcando gado. Ele puxou o colar e ouviu o barulho desagradável de algo se descolando, provavelmente a pele de Sam. O moreno caiu contra o chão, desmaiado, seu rosto incrivelmente pálido. Dean respirava rápido, olhando a sua volta. Foi quando viu a faca fincada na perna de Sam. Ele retirou-a num movimento rápido, causando um tremor no corpo de Sam, mas nada mais que isso; ele estava completamente desacordado.

Dean ergueu o corpo de Sam e com habilidade escalou a pequena fenda do buraco do metrô, seus recém-adquirido poderes ajudando com o peso do irmão. Ele colocou Sam no chão, seu rosto frio, impassível. Seus dedos tocaram o amuleto e ele franziu o cenho quando sentiu algo frio e enrugado grudado no pingente. Seus olhos percorreram o local ao seu redor, tomando nota da destruição e dos corpos os rondando.

Do lado de fora, mesmo que fracamente, era possível ouvir gritos humanos e grunhidos dos demônios, certamente se digladiando na superfície.

- Dean...

O gemido fraco de Sam pareceu acordá-lo de um devaneio qualquer. Ele virou-se, caminhando na direção onde Sam estava deitado, sua respiração falha, sua mão pressionando contra a ferida na perna. O loiro ajoelhou-se ao lado dele, seu pulso quebrado já enrolado numa tipóia improvisada com sua camisa xadrez. Sam encarou-o, seus olhos claros ainda temerosos. Dean apenas catalogou cada ferimento do irmão, o rosto neutro, sem sentimento algum.

- Dean...

O mais velho apenas franziu o cenho antes de socar o rosto do irmão, ouvindo o baque da cabeça quando ele voltou ao chão, desmaiado novamente. Ele ergueu-se, saindo de lá, deixando o irmão para trás, subindo as escadas em direção a saída do metrô.

TBC


	12. Capítulo 11

**Casal:** DeanxSam

**Classificação:** Slash, Angst, Darkfic

**Nota: **Se passa no final da segunda temporada, por isso desconsiderem qualquer evento ocorridos na terceira.

* * *

**Devour - Capítulo onze**

Nicole estava sentada em um dos carros que sobraram inteiros pela enorme avenida, seus olhos azuis brilhando em satisfação. Aqueles caçadores eram bons, ela tinha que admitir; se tinham conseguido resistir até agora ao ataque de seu adorado exército sem perder mais nenhum soldado...

A jovem pulou do carro onde estava sentada, caindo de pé no concreto rachado da larga avenida. Suas botas ecoaram entre gritos e tiros enquanto ela passava pelas colunas de fumaça, em direção a estação de metrô, para onde Sam tinha seguido Dean. Nicole franziu o cenho, ainda caminhando calmamente. Já fazia algum tempo que eles tinham sumido naquela direção e não era do feitio de Dean de ficar tanto tempo brincando com suas presas antes de destruí-las. Tudo bem que por Sam ele talvez faria uma exceção, mas...

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando ela viu a figura conhecida emergir das escadarias escuras. Dean veio caminhando em sua direção, um braço apoiado em uma tipóia improvisada por sua camisa. Nicole logo foi até ele.

- Você está bem? – perguntou, seu tom de preocupação.

- Sim. – respondeu Dean sem emoção alguma.

Nicole tocou em seu braço. Dean entendeu a pergunta explícita.

- Sam quebrou o meu pulso. Ou meu braço, não tenho muita certeza. – respondeu.

A morena retirou o braço cuidadosamente da tipóia, logo passando os dedos pelo pulso do loiro. Uma faísca percorreu a pele de Dean.

- E Sam? – perguntou Nicole, sem olhar para ele.

- Eu o deixei lá. Aparentemente uma perna cortada e um nariz quebrado devem ser suficientes para fazê-lo sangrar até a morte.

Nicole riu, logo curando o braço dele.

- Você sabe que você poderia ter se curado com os poderes que eu lhe dei, não sabe? – comentou, deslizando agora suas unhas pelo braço descoberto de Dean.

Dean sorriu cínico com isso.

- Eu sei. Achei perda de tempo, quando voltasse para cá, tudo já teria sido acabado mesmo.

A morena mordeu o lábio inferior.

- Quanto a isso...bom, digamos que aqueles caçadores que vieram junto com Sam são melhores do que nós imaginávamos.

Dean encarou-a pela primeira vez desde que ele emergira da estação de metrô, seus olhos verdes mais escuros na penumbra.

- Eu esperaria isso de Bobby, mas dos outros?

Nicole riu e logo o puxou pelo braço, levando-o até a avenida abandonada, onde minutos antes, a horda de demônios tentava eliminar os poucos humanos restantes no local.

- Nicole, como você não se machucou com a tentativa deles de te matar?

Ela riu, jogando os cabelos atrás dos ombros.

- Dean, meu querido, você sabe que os movimentos de reles humanos como aqueles não me matariam nunca.

Dean sorriu.

- Sim, tem razão.

Ela puxou-o pelo braço mais insistentemente.

- Vamos, me siga.

Ele apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

-----

Bobby já vira muita coisa estranha em sua vida. Ele já lidara com criaturas sobrenaturais, das mais variadas formas e tipos. Já vira todo tipo de rancor que um fantasma poderia carregar. Já matara mais lobisomens que um dia imaginaria encontrar. Já lidara com demônios dos mais variados poderes.

Mas aquela horda de demônio lhe surpreendia. Ele podia sentir em cada movimento deles que não somente eles estavam sendo caçados, eles estavam sendo usados como Brinquedos. Aqueles demônios pareciam querer brincar com os movimentos e os ataques deles antes de destruí-los.

- Bobby!

O grito de Ellen o fez despertar do seu momentâneo estupor. Ele abriu a bolsa de couro e pegou as balas de sal, jogando para a mulher, que se encontrava a alguns metros de distância. A mulher apenas pegou as balas no ar, colocando no rifle e atirando numa coluna de fumaça que chegara perigosamente perto. O sol morria ao fundo da Hollywood Boulevard, tingindo a fachada do Kodak Theater em tons alaranjados, o brilho dourado do letreiro sendo a única coisa que ainda chamava a atenção no local.

- Precisamos terminar com isso logo! – gritou Bobby para ninguém em particular.

Tamara de repente apareceu do seu lado, logo jogando água benta no demônio que veio na direção deles, franzindo a testa ao ouvir o grito de dor da fumaça, antes dela se dispersar.

- Sei o que está pensando Bobby, mas esses demônios são numerosos demais. – o sotaque britânico era quase carregado diante do pânico da mulher – Temos muitas balas de sal, mas elas não são inúmeras.

O homem concordou com Tamara, pegando as últimas balas de sal da bolsa de couro. Cinco balas. Eles tinham somente cinco delas.

- Algum arrependimento? – perguntou Bobby de repente.

Tamara encarou-o surpresa, antes de morder o lábio inferior.

- Não ter achado o demônio que matou minha garotinha.

Bobby acenou em concordância.

- Eu também nunca descobri qual foi o demônio que possuiu a minha mulher.

Tamara apenas respirou fundo e ergueu-se junto com Bobby. Jo e Ellen estavam do outro lado da avenida, posicionadas com os rifles em punho.

Era hora da última cartada.

-----

Dean reparou que os demônios estavam ficando cada vez mais agitados. Ele observou Ellen e Jo de um lado e Bobby com uma mulher que nunca vira do outro. As colunas pretas se mexiam como cobras no ar, se aproximando mais e mais.

- Parece que eles não querem mais brincar.

Ao ouvir a voz de Nicole, ele virou-se para encará-la. Então ele apenas abriu espaço para ele passar.

- Hora de dar as ordens minha lady.

A morena agradeceu ainda sorrindo, passando por ele, indo até onde os demônios se encontravam. Assim que eles sentiram a presença de Nicole, eles pararam de se mexer. Ela abriu os braços.

- Minhas crianças! Parece que o nosso general voltou. E vitorioso pelo que parece, pois ele se encarregou de matar o general inimigo. Sim, finalmente nos livramos da criança escolhida por Azazel de uma vez por todas!

Ao ouvir aquilo, Bobby sentiu seu coração falhar uma batida. Ellen arregalou os olhos e Tamara apenas franziu o cenho. Mas foi Jo quem ergueu a voz.

- Dean! Não me diga que você matou Sam!

Dean apenas se aproximou, parando a lado de Nicole.

- Não é da sua conta. – disse, seco.

Nicole riu, deixando seus braços caírem ao lado do seu corpo. Ela virou seu olhar para Dean.

- Eles estão esperando por sua ordem meu general.

O loiro sorriu e Nicole voltou a encarar a ordem de demônios.

- Eu já sei qual vai ser minha ordem.

A morena sorriu, esperando. Foi quando a fisgada de dor atingiu-a de surpresa. Ela ofegou, seu corpo todo formigando de dor. Seus olhos azuis percorreram a fonte da dor e então ela viu a faca que atravessava o seu peito.

- O...que...

Dean puxou-a de encontro ao seu corpo, enfiando a faca ainda mais fundo. Ele deslizou os lábios pela orelha dela.

- Minha primeira ordem do dia era acabar com a sua raça, sua vadia.

Faíscas percorreram os olhos dela. Bobby arregalou os olhos ao ver o gesto de Dean. Mas sua observação foi interrompida pelo grito que ecoou das colunas de fumaça negra em volta deles. Os demônios foram em direção à Dean, ainda gritando.

Mais uma vez Bobby se surpreendeu quando o loiro ergueu a mão, seus olhos se tornando completamente roxos.

- E vocês, hora de voltar para inferno, que é onde vocês pertencem, filhos da puta.

Os demônios gritaram ainda mais alto, pouco a pouco se dissolvendo, a coluna de fumaça virando fuligem, sendo arrastada por uma ventania desconhecida. Quando ela desapareceu por completo, Dean apenas abaixou o braço, retirando a faca do corpo de Nicole. A demônio virou-se, encarando-o com surpresa.

- Porque fez isso?

Dean sorriu com quase crueldade.

- Porque você machucou o Sam tanto quanto eu.

A morena arregalou os olhos, um filete de sangue escorrendo da sua boca. Dean avançou e num golpe súbito, cortou a garganta dela. Nicole ofegou, engasgando no próprio sangue, caindo de joelhos no chão. Ela gritou de dor, o som saindo rouco e entrecortado enquanto faíscas percorreram seu corpo. Logo o corpo sem vida da jovem que ela possuía tombou ao chão, seu sangue fazendo um contorno macabro em volta dela.

Bobby acordou da paralisia que atingiu a todos quando ele viu Dean cambalear. Sem pensar duas vezes, ele correu na direção do loiro, conseguindo segura-lo antes que ele caísse no chão.

- Dean!

O loiro encarou-o, as íris roxas perdendo a cor, logo dando espaço aos olhos verdes, naturais do caçador. Dean tentou se erguer e, com a ajuda de Bobby, ele ficou de pé. Sem dizer nada ele se afastou do velho caçador, começando a cambalear de volta a estação de metrô. Os quatro caçadores o seguiram.

- Dean? Dean, onde você está indo?

O loiro apenas continuou seguindo. Bobby gritou.

- Dean!

O caçador parou, voltando seu olhar para aquele que considerava como um segundo pai.

- Eu estou indo cuidar do Sammy.

E essa foi a única resposta que ele recebeu antes de Dean voltar a caminhar novamente.

-----

Sam acordou com a sensação de formigamento em sua perna. Ele levantou a cabeça, zonzo, para logo sentir alguém acariciando seus cabelos, gentilmente, uma outra mão deslizando pela sua coxa, onde Dean tinha atravessado com a faca.

Dean.

Sam tentou se erguer, ainda zonzo, mas a mão em sua coxa transferiu-se para o seu peito, impedindo-o de se erguer. Ele abriu os olhos finalmente e seu coração quase parou de bater.

Dean, seu irmão, finalmente o seu irmão, o encarava com ternura e muita culpa nos olhos. Ele ergueu a mão, tocando o rosto do loiro, sentindo as lágrimas molharem seus dedos.

- Dean...?

- Sh...deixa eu cuidar de você.

Ao sentir Dean inclinar o rosto de beijar o canto da sua boca, Sam apenas fechou os olhos, abraçando a escuridão mais uma vez.

TBC


	13. Capítulo 12

**Casal:** DeanxSam

**Classificação:** Slash, Angst, Darkfic

**Nota: **Se passa no final da segunda temporada, por isso desconsiderem qualquer evento ocorridos na terceira.

* * *

**Devour – Capítulo doze**

_Yosemite National Park, Califórnia._

Dean estacionou o Impala com cuidado para não derrapar na fina camada de gelo no chão. Após desligar o carro, ele saiu carregando apenas uma sacola e as chaves, indo em direção a entrada do hotel Ahwahnee, o mais caro do local. Mas Dean não se importava, não quando a intenção era cuidar dos ferimentos de Sam. Ele caminhou pelo lobby, acenando para a recepcionista com um sorriso curto, já tirando o pesado casaco de frio. Ele logo entrou no elevador e subiu até o quarto andar do hotel. Quando a porta se abriu, ele deu de cara com Delilah, a camareira do andar.

- Sr. Winchester. - disse a menina, sorrindo para ele.

- Muito trabalho hoje? - perguntou Dean.

Ela deu de ombros, ajeitando os óculos de aro preto que usava.

- Apenas alguns turn-downs. E o Sam, como está?

- Dormindo. E bem melhor.

Quando Dean chegou no hotel, há uma semana atrás, quase todos os funcionários temeram por seus empregos ao dar de cara com dois homens naquele estado de roupas, um deles desmaiado e sangrando. Delilah fora a única que se aproximara e o ajudara a carregar Sam para o quarto, após ter convencido um dos recepcionistas a fazer o check-in de Dean. O loiro estava pronto para socar alguém quando ela argumentou que se ele tinha dinheiro para pagar, não importava se ele tivesse entrado pelado no lobby.

Ele gostou da garota daquele momento em diante.

- O senhor precisa que eu leve alguma coisa para o quarto?

Dean acordou dos seus pensamentos para sorrir para a camareira. Ele apenas retirou um pedaço de papel do bolso e entregou a ela.

- Se você puder avisar o room service para entregar isso no meu quarto...

Delilah pegou o papel e sorriu largamente para ele.

- Vou me certificar que eles façam o melhor prato!

Dean devolveu o sorriso e após dizer tchau, caminhou em direção ao quarto, ouvindo a jovem cantarolar alguma música antiga do Queen. É, ela era um achado e tanto.

O loiro abriu a porta do quarto silenciosamente, fechando-a atrás de si. O quarto estava na penumbra, a única fonte de luz sendo da lareira em frente a cama. Dean sorriu e caminhou até uma das cadeiras, jogando o casaco em cima dela, logo em seguida tirando a bota suja de neve e o cachecol, jogando em qualquer lugar. Ele se aproximou da cama e logo viu Sam se movimentar entre os lençóis, abrindo os olhos claros, piscando sonolento.

- Dean?

- Como você está? - perguntou o mais velho, logo sentando na cama e deslizando os dedos pelos cabelos castanhos.

Sam sorriu levemente, seu rosto se inclinando no carinho oferecido pelo irmão.

- Melhor. Acho que a febre passou.

Dean sorriu, aliviado em ficar sabendo. Ele se aproximou e beijou o rosto de Sam, deslizando seus lábios por aquela pele.

- Eu pedi algo para você comer, acha que está forte o suficiente para levantar?

Sam afastou o rosto apenas para acenar afirmativamente. Dean então ajudou-o a se levantar e junto eles foram até a mesinha em frente a lareira. Sam sentou-se no tapete felpudo e macio, encostando contra a poltrona, suspirando. Dean sentou-se ao lado dele.

- Deixa eu ver como está.

Sam apenas revirou os olhos e tirou a camiseta que usava, jogando-a de lado. Dean deslizou os dedos pela pele do irmão, logo tocando a marca que estava no centro do peito de Sam, parecida com o pingente que ele usava.

Aquela fora a única coisa que sobrara da luta entre os dois. Dean conseguira curar a perna e os machucados de Sam com seus recém-adquiridos poderes demoníacos, mas aquela marca ficara na pele do irmão, como uma lembrança do que ele quase fizera. E como todo ferimento normal, ela infeccionara, deixando Sam de cama durante todo o tempo que estavam hospedados. Mas agora parecia que seria apenas uma cicatriz, uma pequena queimadura na pele bronzeada de Sam.

- Você sabe que eu não o culpo, não é?

Dean ergueu os olhos, sentindo-se como uma criança pega fazendo uma travessura. Ele retirou os dedos da pele de Sam, mas o irmão apenas segurou-o pelo pulso.

- Se alguém tem culpa de algo aqui, sou eu Dean. Eu fugi de você, eu fiquei com medo demais para encará-lo depois...depois daquela noite. - Sam respirou fundo - Talvez se eu tivesse ficado...Nicole não teria conseguido ter feito o que ela fez com você.

Dean balançou a cabeça, um meio sorriso em seus lábios.

- Talvez devêssemos parar com esse negócio de culpa.

Sam riu com a frase e ia retrucar quando a campainha da porta tocou. Dean ergueu-se e abriu a porta, dando de cara com um garçom carregando uma bandeja, o nome "Ivan" escrito em seu crachá.

- Room Service especial para Sam. - ele sorriu - Pedido da Delilah.

Dean sorriu largamente e pegou a bandeja do garçom, dando uma generosa gorjeta para ele. Após o jovem agradecer e sair andando pelo corredor, Dean fechou a porta, carregando a bandeja até o quarto, depositando-a na mesa pequena. Ele sentou-se ao lado de Sam e retirou a tampa, revelando uma sopa quente e algumas torradas. Um prato com morangos e uvas encontrava na bandeja, assim como uma latinha de coca-cola. Sam arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Canja Dean? Eu to com cara de gripado, por um acaso?

O mais velho apenas encarou-o de lado.

- Você estava com febre todos esses dias Sammy, não comece a discutir e coma sua sopa.

Sam começou a rir, pegando a colher.

- Eu esqueço como você parece uma mãe nessas horas, Dean.

Dean se aproximou, seu rosto ficando subitamente próximo a Sam.

- Não. Apenas seu irmão mais velho.

Sam sentiu sua respiração falhar e tentou engolir a saliva em sua garganta seca. Ele nem percebeu que deixara a colher cair no tapete.

- Somente meu irmão mais velho? - perguntou lentamente, ainda o encarando, seus olhos mirando as íris verdes.

Dean estreitou os olhos e se aproximou ainda mais.

- Isso e mais...se você quiser.

Suspirou lentamente e seus dedos tocaram a camiseta que Dean usava. Ele quase gemeu quando viu o calor que nascera nos olhos do mais velho com aquele simples gesto seu. Ele se aproximou e roçou seus lábios nos de Dean, os olhos semi-cerrados.

- Isso...e muito mais.

O beijo que recebeu em troca da sua declaração lhe tirou o fôlego.

-----

Dean pegou um morango com a mão esquerda, deslizando pelo peito de Sam, seguindo a trilha do suco da fruta com a língua, gemendo em resposta aos sons que conseguia arrancar de Sam. Sua boca fechou-se em volta de um dos mamilos, sugando-o e mordendo-o até senti-lo endurecer. Ele foi subindo mais o corpo e logo encarou os olhos claros de Sam, oferecendo o morango. O mais novo ergueu o rosto, mordendo a fruta. Logo ele puxou Dean pelo pescoço, beijando-o, dividindo o gosto com ele. Dean enlaçou sua língua lentamente na do irmão, o beijo longo, profundo e demorado.

- Dean...

O seu nome sendo dito naquela voz lhe fazia perder a cabeça. Dean mordeu o resto da fruta, beijando-o mais uma vez, agora usando ambas as mãos para segurar os pulsos de Sam ao lado da sua cabeça. Logo ele entrelaçou seus dedos nos dedos do irmão, remexendo seu corpo, gemendo quando seus membros, completamente rígidos, se esfregaram lentamente. Sam apertou os dedos entre os seus e logo seus quadril se mexia, indo de encontro a cada remexer de Dean, a fricção deliciosa.

Dean logo soltou as mãos de Sam e deslizou os dedos pela pele suada do mais novo, o calor da lareira ao lado deles, fazendo seus corpos brilharem com a camada de suor gerada, o que permitia uma melhor fricção. Ele usou sua mão direita para apertar a coxa musculosa de Sam com vontade, suas unhas arranhando a carne. Sam ofegou dentro do beijo, sua perna se movendo e deslizando em volta da cintura de Dean, num pedido mudo.

- Sammy... - gemeu Dean, terminando o beijo - Eu...

Sam agarrou-o pelos ombros, o ritmo entre os dois ficando mais apertado e intenso. Ele gemeu na orelha de Dean, mordendo o lóbulo.

- Eu sei. - ele gemeu quando Dean apertou sua coxa novamente - Anda, eu também quero.

Dean afastou o rosto para encará-lo, os olhos verdes numa tonalidade escura, as labaredas da lareira criando reflexos dourados nas íris. O mais velho mordeu o lábio inferior, aquela deliciosa, suculenta boca. Sam gemeu, apertando sua perna esquerda mais forte contra a cintura de Dean.

O mais velho apenas levantou os dedos deslizando pelo rosto de Sam. O mais novo fechou os olhos com a carícia, suspirando. Logo ele sentiu os dedos do irmão deslizando por sua boca. Ele abriu os olhos e lambeu o dedão de Dean. Sorriu quando ouviu o gemido que ganhou com seu gesto e logo sentiu dois dedos penetrarem sua boca. Sam gemeu, os olhos ficando semi-cerrados de prazer, sugando aqueles dedos, suas mãos deslizando pelas costas delineadas de Dean. Sua saliva escorria por um canto da sua boca, deixando os dedos do irmão completamente úmidos.

Logo Sam sentiu Dean abaixar-se e beijá-lo, trocando os dedos por sua boca. Aqueles dígitos úmidos deslizaram pela sua pele até Dean roçá-los entre suas pernas. Sam gemeu abafado ao sentir o deslizar dos dedos de Dean contra sua entrada, sentindo-a pulsar em resposta.

- É isso que você quer?

O sussurrar o fez agarrar mais Dean, seu pescoço se arqueando quando aqueles dedos o invadiram de vez, suas costas desgrudando do tapete, antes dele voltar a deitar-se contra ele. O calor parecia aumentar e seus corpos suavam ainda mais. Dean deslizou seus dedos contra a próstata de Sam repetidas vezes, seus membros se esfregando um contra o outro mais rápido. O mais novo gemeu, tentando controlar-se para não gozar de vez.

- Chega Dean, chega... - ele gemeu quando sua próstata foi atingida novamente - Quero você...em mim...

O mais velho apenas retirou os dedos, deixando-os roçar contra a entrada de Sam antes de se posicionar melhor. Automaticamente Sam deixou sua perna direita apoiar no ombro de Dean. A ardência da ereção lhe invadindo foi quase que completamente esquecida pelo olhar que recebera de Dean: adoração, carinho, luxúria, desejo, mas acima de tudo, _amor_. Simples, puro e sólido amor fraternal. Amor que ele sabia, como algo indefinível em sua alma, que podia ultrapassar qualquer barreira, enfrentar até mesmo a morte.

- Eu te...ahn...amo. - gemeu Sam de repente, sentindo Dean entrar inteiro dentro de si.

O mais velho apenas apoiou uma das mãos contra o tapete, devorando sua boca, sua pele quente, fervente, completamente grudada ao seu corpo. Sam gemeu, delirante, se perdendo naquela boca, afundando os dedos no cabelos loiro-escuros.

- Sammy...

Aquele pequeno apelido, dito de forma tão baixa e íntima, valia mais do que qualquer 'eu te amo' que Dean pudesse dizer. Sam sabia que não precisava ouvir aquelas palavras. Nunca precisara.

Dean segurou a perna em seu ombro, deslizando as unhas por ela, começando a se movimentar dentro de Sam, num vai e vem langoroso, lento e cheio de paixão. Cada gemido ou grunhido que Sam fazia apenas aumentava sua libido vertiginosamente, fazendo-o investir com mais força, mas sem aumentar a velocidade. Dean podia sentir a ereção de Sam contra seu abdome, rígida e pulsante, úmida de suor, como o resto dos seus corpos. Sua boca mexeu-se por vontade própria gemendo e beijando o rosto de Sam, deslizando pelo queixo, até alcançar aquele pescoço, onde tratou de marcar com os dentes, querendo se certificar que a marca duraria semanas.

Logo o mais velho sentiu aquela sensação tão familiar lhe atingir o baixo-ventre, seus músculos travando cada vez mais. Uma das mãos de Sam deslizou por seus corpos e começou um vai e vem em seu membro, no ritmo das estocadas de Dean. A outra puxou-o pelo colar, o pingente quase encaixando-se na marca no peito de Sam.

- Seu todo seu, pra sempre... - murmurou Sam entre gemidos - Assim como você.

Dean grunhiu selvagemente, apertando mais a perna em seu ombro, erguendo-se mais, o movimento fazendo-o entrar mais fundo em Sam. Ele mordeu o lábio inferior do irmão e sussurrou, quente.

- Eu sempre fui seu.

A madeira na lareira estalou enquanto pegava fogo. As labaredas aqueceram ainda mais o local e encheram os dois corpos de calor, aumentando o suor, o deslizar entre as peles. Um gemido quebrado e incoerente, ecoou, seguido por outro e logo Sam apertava os olhos bem fechados, gozando entre os dois corpos, seu dedos, agora úmidos de sêmen, ainda movendo-se pra cima e pra baixo. Sua respiração era rápida e ele estremecia a cada jato que sentia preencher seu interior, a boca de Dean colada ao canto dos seus lábios.

Quando Sam abriu os olhos ele deslizou a perna no ombro de Dean para o chão, os músculos protestando o movimento. Dean pegou a mão suja de Sam e começou a lambe-la, limpando-a de maneira sensual. Sam ergueu-se, beijando-o, dividindo o gosto com o irmão.

Irmão.

Amante.

O seu eterno herói.

Mas acima de tudo, completamente seu. Seu Dean.

A madeira estalou novamente, aquecendo os corpos ainda entrelaçados um contra o outro.

FIM

* * *

Quero agradecer a todos por acompanharem essa história, deixarem suas reviews e vibrarem com ela até o fim. O meu mais sincero obrigado e chiliquinho pra todos vocês.

Mystik


End file.
